Maria: The Vampire Slayer
by Page SJ Black
Summary: Meet Maria a wrestling velvet, wife and sister by day but by night she resumes her secret identity. What will happen at the WWE-TNA Super-Show. Will everything go as scripted or will there be some unexpected guests? A few things are for sure, Revenge is promised, secrets will be revealed, a family torn apart will be reunited and nothing will ever be the same again. includes OC's
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys so here is the new story. This one puts TNA and WWE together. No Copyright Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to the companies they are signed to. Happy reading.**

* * *

Meet Maria Storm nee. Harris an ordinary woman making a living for herself as a professional wrestling velvet for TNA's tag team champions America's Most Wanted, the tag team that was made up of her older brother Wildcat Chris Harris and her husband The Cowboy James Storm. Like her older brother Chris she lived for wrestling and enjoyed it, but was currently a wrestling velvet due to her condition, it was one that could effect her life and that of her husband, so Dixie it's letting her fight not with risk she would be taking if she did. Maria may look ordinary with her slightly tanned skin, her marriage to her brothers tag team partner, her trade mark red hair as well as the short dresses she wears but she is anything but ordinary, oh no she holds a secret that could change everything.

Today however was most wrestling fans dream come true, it was the super-show where both WWE and TNA would be put together in a war for the weekend, tonight they were preforming in Kemper Arena, Kansas City. It was going to be specially odd since TNA and WWE had never been in the same arena as each other before, let alone attempted to do a huge super-show, those wrestlers that were once a member of the WWE family but now a member of the TNA roster were a little nervous about being back with them again, those such as Mickie James, The Hardy's, Brooke, Drew Galloway, Lashley, Mr Anderson, Christy Hemme and Taz, as it brought back the memories of being around one of the biggest companies in wrestling, and because they were out their territory since it would be a cross between TNA and WWE design the wrestling fans got to choose that. Those now part of the WWE family that were once on the TNA roster were also just as nervous about seeing the ones they once called friends and brothers again, those were like Sting, R-truth, The New Age Outlaws, Booker T, and Christian. It was going to be a night to be remembered.

Chris Harris was talking with his tag team partner about their match upcoming match against The Best in the World CM Punk and The Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose, when he suddenly noticed two of the WWE Diva's, James curious at what he Chris was looking at turned around to see the two girls. Both had dark hair, one with brown and the other with raven black, where as one was tanned the other was pale, both were in street clothes, one was in black skinny jeans, a top that showed the stomach off and a leather jacket pair with Doc Martins, where as the other was dressed in normal blue ripped skinny jeans, a CM Punk tank top and a black hoody, she paired that up with knee high Chuck Taylors. James recognised the two girls as did Chris, the latter being a little confused as to what they were doing there as he thought they were back home in Tampa since they had both moved out their several years ago.

"AJ, Paige what are the pair of you doing here?" politely asked Chris as he walked over to his two youngest sisters, both of them looked up at the two and smiled before looking at each, just remembering they had asked Sting and their sister Maria to keep it a secret that they working for WWE as it would cause havoc if Chris ever found out, as he had been trying his hardest to keep them away from the sport, even when it came quiet apparent that they wanted to do it as their career, Sting put the pair through training and was happy for them both when they got signed to WWE, he joined the pair last year. James looked at the pair know putting something Maria had told him together, she told in in a weird way that her baby sisters were wrestling and requested it to be kept a secret.

"What do you mean what are we doing here?" asked AJ looking between Chris and James, before resting her gaze on her brother, she was aware that he didn't know and she would have preferred it to stay that way as she was sure Paige did as well. Chris looked at her as to say you know exactly what I mean, it which James began to laugh quietly to himself, that they had managed to get away with it for so long especially when Chris had said he was keeping a close on his rebellious younger sisters, who happened to be right in front of him.

"We work here, as WWE Diva's, and we are part of the show tonight" added Paige, seeing the anger begin to show on her older brothers face, where as a smirk appeared on James's, he had a gut feeling something like this would happen. "And before you ask, yes Sting does know we are here, he joined us last year" added Paige again, informing Chris and James that Sting was fully aware of where they were there and what they were doing. He actually supported them with their choice as did Maria once they had convince her that this what they wanted to do for their career.

"What how long have been working here?" said Chris as calmly as he could muster at that point, Paige and AJ were trying their hardest not to laugh at how Chris was starting to go a bit red from his anger. Maria joined them shortly after, smiling away to herself and kissing her husband, her smile soon faded when she seen Chris was about to blow at finding out their younger siblings were not only professional wrestlers but also in the rival company to the one he was in, it kind of made her laugh as the irony there. Older siblings Maria and Chris vs younger siblings Paige and AJ, he made her slightly giggle to herself at realising it.

"They are perfectly safe here Chris, Sting knew it was pointless to try and keep them away from wrestling so he personally trained them, they both went through the development territory here, AJ went through FCW and Paige went through FCW and NXT to get here, you should be proud of them, considering everything they have achieved" suddenly said Maria revealing that she knew where they were and what they were doing, she just wasn't aware of the match the boys were in tonight or that her baby sisters were dating WWE Superstars. Chris turned to look at her, unable to believe that she had known and never told him.

"Anything is possible if you just Bolieve" suddenly said Bo Dallas, he smiled at each of them but the smile disappeared when he noticed the look he was getting from both Paige and AJ, especially when the look that AJ was giving him was her crazy psychopathic look she had become known for over her years in WWE. Paige looked as if she was tapping it to her Miss Hell In Boots side which met havoc was going to be coming to whoever was in her firing line. He smiled innocently at them before moving to stand in front of the girls. "What's wrong with you two?" asked Bo he honestly loved everyone around that worked for WWE, but these two were different they were mental but sweet and innocent at the same time. It was unusual to come across Diva's that could do that.

"Older brother" replied AJ looking at Chris who still looked just as angry if not more so that the mini family meeting was interrupted by Bo. Who was just trying to look out for the girls. "Trying to stop us from doing what we love" she added, that smile appearing on her face that said she meant business, James, Maria and Chris were unaware that both of them were going to be a ring side later on to support the boys, the opponents of James and Chris. Bo turned to look at the other three wondering how two of the best Diva's WWE has to offer was related to a tag team and their Knock-out in TNA.

"Sorry Chris but I really want to punch you right now" showing her Miss Hell In Boots side, it was at that point when two certain Superstars appeared, one leant down in front of Paige, taking hold of her hands looking at her in the eyes to see if he could tell what was wrong without her telling him, the other stood next to AJ, in position ready to catch her if she attempted anything liked she had done with Daniel Bryan and Dolph Ziggler just months before. Maria looked on wondering if these were the two that both girls had told her about, CM Punk and Dean Ambrose, but she noticed these two superstars didn't match the description she was given by the girls.

"Paige, it's me your two tone best friend, come on calm down please" said Seth attempting to calm her down, he knew once she had said something like that then she was already in her Miss Hell In Boots mode and that meant war for anyone that had annoyed her. Paige looked down at him and smiled to which he stood up properly and hugged her looking over at Roman being cautious around AJ, then at the one that had caused both girls to go like this. "Who are you three?" asked Seth while still hugging Paige, he had promised her when they first met and hit it off that her would protect her, they had become like siblings over the last five years, he was aware that AJ and Paige were siblings and admire them and how the hid it from everyone else, he also like how he and Paige were able to convince most other they were brother and sister, when in reality they were just two people that were very close friends.

"I'm James, this is my wife Maria, and her brother Chris who is also my tag team partner, these two are the older siblings of the girls" replied James, unaware that both Roman and Seth already knew of Chris and Maria and her husband James, who seemed to accept that the girls were professional wrestlers better than their own older brother was taking it. "You said you were her best friend?" curiously asked James not quite catching on, he only received a nod of Seth's head in reply as he released Paige from the hug he was giving her to calm her down.

"Seth and Paige are close friends, most people mistake them for being siblings. They let people think that after always getting called brother and sister, even by the commentary crew and members of the backstage bunch, so they don't correct people any more, only a few know they aren't related" replied Bo, who answered the question and why they don't correct each other or anyone else, since they were always mistake for siblings, they were still confused as to why when they looked the complete opposite of each other in appearance.

Paige and AJ walked away shortly after, they didn't want to be around Chris a man that was supposed be supporting them when they need it, not tearing down their dreams which seemed like he was trying to do at the moment. Seth and Roman just looked at each other before talking about their match with against Christopher Daniels, Kazarian and Bobby Roode later on in the night, they had a mystery tag team partner that they were sure the WWE Universe were going to love. Bo talked with them, surprising at how easy it was to talk to the two that were members of The Shield, considering everyone said they were anti-social with others, and could be really moody at times. Sting had managed to find AJ and Paige in their shared locker room, after he had been informed on what happened earlier on between the girls at their older siblings. He talked to them trying to get them to calm down and to save their anger for when they were in the ring. He never mentioned about the visit he had received from a young man that was not much old that the girls, he was more closer in appearance to Paige. With his black hair and brown where as he had same tanned skin as AJ, and the English accent that both girl processed. It was the day he was sure Chris hoped never would came.

* * *

**Requested by Wolfgirl2013. I only own the three vampires that will appear in the future chapters. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, here is chapter two where it gets really interesting. As usual No Copyright Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to the companies they are signed to. I only own Dahlia, Heather, Vincent and as well as Rhys and Michael. Happy Reading.**

* * *

It was time for the event, since it was Halloween, there was a Diva's and Knock-outs Battle Royal to determined who the no.1 contender for the Knock-outs championship is and one for the Diva's champion. It should be interesting, the last Knock-out standing is for the championship and the last Diva is the no.1 contender to making even more interesting. Everyone is in Halloween costumes. Maria was backstage trying her hardest to calm a still angry Chris down, since he was still fuming about the revelation of Paige and AJ's career choice. It was hard to come to terms with, knowing they were putting themselves in danger just to do something like this. They were capable of doing other things but it was convincing them to do something else that was the problem.

The show had started the crowd were going wild as they noticed that it has the blue for TNA around the ring and the barricades keeping the audience away from the ring as well. Where as the WWE ring was in the middle, as well as the titron and ramp not forgetting the normal commentary area. The first match was Bobby Roode and Bad Influence vs Roman Reigns, Seth Rollins and their mystery tag team partner. The three members of the TNA roster were already in the ring when, the entrance music for Roman began and he made his way through the WWE Universe and TNA fans, it was amazing how many people fit into Kemper Arena. Roman's music was soon replaced put Seth's the two had since made peace with each other, more for the sake of the two girls, the crazy queen of mind games and the unstable miss hell in boots, it was either make peace with each other or suffer the wrath of both girls. Once both were at the bottom of the ramp, it was quiet for a few minutes as everyone was waiting in anticipation for the revelation of their tag team partner. Then it happen Flight of The Valkyries blasted through the arena and the crowd began to chant Yes Yes Yes Yes, constantly as he came down the ramp doing the Yes! Chants with them. The final team mate was none other than Daniel Bryan.

The match went back and forth with Bobby Roode attempting to tear apart the newly found peace between Roman and Seth, he though he was succeeding until they work together to take out his tag team partners and high fived each other shortly after. Kazarian had received a thunderous spear through one of the barricades, where as Christopher Daniels was driven through a table head first by Seth doing his trademark Curb Stomp. Inside the ring however Daniel Bryan was flying everywhere and decided the most fitting was to win the match was to force Bobby Roode to tap out. Putting him the Yes! Lock in the middle of the ring did the trick, as no one was going to come and save him, his partners had been taken out quiet spectacularly by Seth and Roman.

As the show went on suspicious thing were happening in the arena, mainly in the audience area. People had reported coats and bags going missing and others had bite marks resembling that of a vampire on their necks or wrists. In the backstage area things were missing there too, members of the backstage staff had gone to find someone or something but not returned, it was starting to worry Stephanie as it could become to dangerous for her employee's to work in. Dixie on the other hand didn't seemed to be that bothered that suspicious activity was taking place in the arena that her employees were working in, did she have no regard for the safety of those who worked for her, it didn't seem like it at the moment, she just seemed more occupied with her nails and telling them how she wanted things to go down.

It was long before everything broke down. Two members of the audience of separate side of the arena openly revealed they were vampires when they randomly attacked and killed people around them for no other reason than they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, this caused an up roar. Dean and Punk who had been behind the curtain at the time with Paige and AJ seen what had happened and decided to get the girls to safety. James and Chris were about to do the same with Maria when the realised she wasn't standing behind them any more, was their worst nightmare coming true, could one of the vampires in the crowd have gotten to Maria without them even realising it. Dean had hold of Paige's hand in a tight grip determined to get her out of the way and protect her.

"Dean" suddenly screamed Paige before her hand was ripped from his grip, he turned around quickly to find her but she was no where in sight. Her terror ridden scream still ringing in his ears, he had to find her and get her to safety she was everything to him, he had called her his saviour once and it was the truth, she was the best part of him and he didn't want to lose her, not now not ever, she was everything to him, his world, his life. He had started to run back towards the ring, he was almost there when someone suddenly pulled him around a corner and off his feet, whoever it was was strong.

"Don't go out there, that's what they want" suddenly whispered someone, when Dean looked around he was met with a young man, around his age with brown eyes, and black hair similar to Paige's and the same skin tone as AJ, his English ascent even matched theirs, it was starting to make him wonder who this man was. He was dressed it blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a black waist coat, his hair was curly. Dean looked confused at the mysterious man, feeling like he had come across him before but couldn't place where it was unusual and something that was rather unsettling to him, he was about to say something else when the mysterious man beat him to it. "I know you are after your girlfriend, the guy James Storm is looking for his wife, he mentioned something about her being two months pregnant, your girlfriend didn't come this way but I can help you find her" added the man, he had offered to help Dean look for Paige but had something else in mind as well, something he was sure Dean wouldn't like.

Punk was frantically looking for AJ, she was holding his hand and running behind him when they left the gorilla position but when he got to a hiding place she wasn't holding his hand any more and she wasn't behind him either. He didn't know what point she had let go off his hand but he did know he wanted to find her, he didn't know what was happening and it scared him to think that everything could be thrown out of order, because two vampires decided they wanted to attack the arena and apparently kill as many as possible, he hoped he could find his crazy AJ in time, they still had a future together, they still had a wedding to plan, a family to have a life to live as one, he didn't want all of that to be ripped away from him, he loved her and she meant literally everything to him, in his eyes with out AJ at his side life wasn't worth living.

When he entered the main arena he was shocked to see that the vampires were in fact two women, one had short dyed blond hair, blue eyes, and was dressed in combats, a white hoody and body warmer, he was even more surprised to see that she had hold of Paige, who was struggling to get away from her but was ultimately failing to do so. The other vampire had long dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and was dressed in an ordinary black t-shirt with leather trousers on, she was the one that had hold of AJ. Punk was shocked to noticed that Paige the younger one of the two sisters was disorientated, like she had been beating mercilessly, his theory was backed up even more by the blood coming from the side of her head, nose and mouth, where as AJ seemed fine but worried for her younger sister.

Suddenly out of nowhere Sting appeared looking at Punk and knew he would have to explain why he was there, although he was sure Punk would put it down to being the legal guardian of the two girls, they nodded at each other before going towards the girls. Sting went to bargain for Paige's life where as Punk did the same but with AJ, he was hoping the women who had hold of girls were willing to hear them out, the girls meant everything to him and Dean as well as the company itself, without them there is no diva's division. That's when one of the female vampire spoke.

"Sting, do you not recognise me?" suddenly asked the woman in black, keeping her tight grip on AJ, refusing to let up, she also moved her left hand to AJ throat knowing that she had gotten his attention, she knew by the look on Sting face that he didn't appear to remember her, which only annoyed her more and she tightened her grip around AJ through, hearing the younger human girls gasp for breath and the other man beg for her life, something that actually touched her enough to loosen the grip and let the girl she had hold breath again. "You killed Michael in front of me, you drove a stake through his heart and watched as he burnt, the night he trusted you enough to reveal he was a vampire, you killed him for it and left me thinking I was still human" she had seeing the recognition cross his face, where as Punk look total confused as to what was happening and who this Michael guy was.

"Dahlia please let the girl go, she hasn't done anything, she is the innocent one in all of this as is Paige who Heather has hold of. They haven't done anything to either one of you so please let them go" asked Sting, he knew that Heather was wanting revenge on Maria for something she had done, what he didn't get was why Heather had beaten Paige knowing that she couldn't protect herself and why they had chosen to target the girls. Punk looked at Sting wanting to know what was going on and why he had killed this Michael guy. Sting signalled for Punk to bargain with Dahlia for AJ life, while he attempted to bargain for Paige's.

"We know they are innocent Sting, but we also know they hold the key to making yourself and Maria feel the pain the pair of you made us feel" suddenly said the blond one, who was literally the only thing keeping Paige on her feet, at this Paige had lost consciousness, it became apparent by the way her body had gone limp and her head was now leaning to the side. Heather smiled a slight sad smile, feeling a bit of remorse for the twenty-two year old, not knowing of the secret her legal guardian and sister kept from her. She placed Paige's limp form down on the seats carefully feeling sorry for the poor girl. Heather could also see the remorse in Dahlia's eyes for the girl she had in her grip. None of this was their fault, they really were the innocent victims in this as would be the boy trying to bargain for the life of AJ, and whoever loved the girls.

"Dahlia, I'm Philip Brooks, but everyone calls me Punk. The woman you have in your arms is my fiancée, I don't want to lose her and I don't know what Sting has done to you, but please let her go, AJ is everything to me and if anything happened to her, my world would shatter, my life wouldn't be worth living please" pleaded Punk, he just wanted AJ back unharmed as he was sure Dean wanted with Paige, which begged the question of where Dean was, since he was sure he would have noticed that Paige was no longer with him. That's when it happened Dahlia suddenly screamed out in pain, she tightened her grip on the thing that was in arms react at the time, AJ's neck, AJ struggled but couldn't break her grip and before she knew it her vision had gone blurry and she was seeing spots. When Dahlia finally released her grip on AJ, the girl fell to the ground in a slump, Punk ran to her side trying to wake her up while hoping she wasn't dead.

Dahlia turned around to see who caused the sharp pain through her back, while feeling her body heat up. When she turned she seen Maria standing there with the end of a thick wooden thing, that was broken, it was then she realised that Maria had driven a stake through her back piecing her heart with it. She turned back around to face the girl she had unintentionally strangled and looked at the boy who had called himself Punk holding her limp body close to him, while trying to wake her up. When Punk looked up at her she smiled at him seeing the love he had for AJ and whispered one last thing before bursting into flames. Dahlia was dead, it surprised Punk to see Maria who was two months pregnant standing there with a broken stake in her hand.

"No Dahlia" said Heather hurt in her voice and tears in her eyes, she had just witnessed the death of her only family member she had left, she looked down at Paige before looking back at Maria, smiling a sadistic smile at the women. "You have killed both of my siblings, now you will never see your little sister again" she added the tears sparkling in her eyes as the memories can flooding back, she picked up Paige's limp form and disappeared, Maria was in shock as she was found by Chris and James who appeared to worried for her well being, Chris was also worried when he spotted AJ on the floor with Punk trying to wake her up. What the hell had just happened?. Sting took off looking for Heather in the hopes of getting Paige back, preferably alive.

"Heather, listen to me, I know you are upset over the death of Rhys and now Dahlia but it is not Paige's fault, okay she hasn't done anything wrong. She doesn't deserve to die for something she wasn't responsible for, she just a child. Please show her mercy" said Sting from behind, panting when she stopped to listen to what he had to say, he was right Paige didn't deserve to die for something she hadn't done. Heather gave Paige's limp body to the boy with a mess of black curls for hair, who smiled evilly at Sting making him worry more, before he disappeared with Paige.

The boy took Paige to a closet he found earlier on, where he had forced Dean in to hiding, when he was going to go looking for Paige. When he re-entered Dean was about to attack until he realised who it was in his arms. Oddly the mysterious man seemed concerned for her, and placed her with Dean, watching as he pulled her limp body closer to him pulling her hands to her chest and rocking her back and forth, he could tell that Dean truly loved her, and would be devastated and heart broken if he lost her because of this. That's when he decided he would make use of his status and do what must be done to protect AJ and Paige, as well as Dean and Punk. He left the room, hearing Dean crying quietly to himself, as he walked away he could understand how he was feeling, he didn't want to lose her either, not when he has just found her and AJ again.

He made his way back down the hall towards the place he had gotten Paige from Heather, seeing the woman in question and Sting in a battle, Sting was trying to drive a stake through her heart and she was using her vampire strength to hold him back, refusing to give in. He took a breath and close his eyes counting to three and then went for it. Heather suddenly stopped a shocked expression on her face, as she felt something wrap around her heart, she turned her head around slight to see it was and smiled at him, he didn't appear to be angry at her for what she had done to Paige or for what Dahlia had done to AJ, his expression was soft like he had forgiven her for it, like he understood why they had done what they did to the girls, and why Dahlia did what she did to him.

"I forgive you Heather, for everything. I'm doing this for you, I know you were broken Maria killed Rhys and you will suffer without Dahlia to guide you, so I'm doing this for you, to end your pain" the mysterious man said, tears in his eyes. He loved this woman he really did, she reminded him of something he had lost thanks to one man, and that was the first man he had killed when Dahlia turned him in a vampire, oddly she had listen to him when he told her his story and what he wanted, she said she could help him and they began looking through old records, when they found what he was looking for she, said he would have to protect them, and turned him in a vampire, that's how he had been for the last six months.

"I love you Vincent and thank you" said Heather before smiling at him, he was kind enough to her to kill her himself instead of letting her suffer the pain of being staked by a vampire slayer. Vincent closed his eyes and pulled his arm back, ripping out her heart and giving her a quick death. Tears were sparkling in his eyes as her body fell to the floor, he knew he had done the right things for his family and for Heather herself, she wouldn't be able to handle being alone when she had her sister, with her through her human life and five centuries of her vampire life. It was the kindest thing he could do to stop her suffering but it didn't make it any less painful for him. After than Vincent vanished, returning to Paige and Dean, getting them out of the closet and taking them away from the arena to the hospital, where AJ was already at. He knew he had to tell them the truth, but he didn't know how or if he could ever forgive Maria for putting them in danger by being a slayer at nights and hiding it from them. Whether Sting or Chris Harris wanted him to tell the two girls now lying in hospital beds the truth or not he was going to tell them, they deserved to know the truth of where they come from and who they really are.

* * *

**Dun Dun Dun. Well that was certainly a chapter jam packed with action. Any way thank you to Wolfgirl2013, Kenn. Faith. Dawn and JustKimmy for reviews. And thank you to everyone who has read the story, it is appreciated. **

**So what do you guys think the truth Vincent has the intention of telling AJ and Paige is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is Chapter Three. Hope you like it. As usual No Copyright Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the companies they are contracted to. I only own Vincent Wolf, Isabelle Wolf and Valentine Wolf. Happy Reading.**

* * *

At the hospital Maria was being checked out to make sure everything was okay with her pregnancy. James didn't know whether he should be angry at Maria for not telling him that she was a slayer or worried because of everything that had happened over that last couple of hours. Chris was unsure how to feel as well, angry at Maria for hiding such a secret one that put their younger sisters in danger, anger at Sting for never telling him whenever he asked about what Maria get up to at night, or worried about his younger sisters currently lying unconscious in hospital beds, as well as the worry of what this Vincent guy want to tell Paige and AJ when they wake up. Could it really be happening.

Paige and AJ were sharing a private room, Punk was sat at AJ's bed side holding her hand, thankful that she was going to be okay, that Dahlia hadn't done any serious damage to her. The final thing that she whispered to him, made him curious, really really curious, as she said it like she didn't want Maria and Sting to hear what she said, almost like they didn't know, or one of them didn't know, it answer some questions he had but ultimately left him with more questions than answers. _They took the girls when they were young. Forgive me for everything I have done to the pair of you. _Were Dahlia's last works, in her final breaths she asked for forgiveness, he hadn't spoke to Maria or anyone but Dean since they got to the hospital, he had told Dean what Dahlia had said to him, which raised more questions for Dean too and made him distrustful of Maria, Chris, Sting and James, although he was sure James didn't have a clue about anything or the family in which he was now connected to.

Dean was sat at Paige's bedside admiring the flowers that Vincent had brought for the girls there was an amazing mix of purple flowers for AJ and a mix of black, red, purple and blue for Paige. While he was admiring them he was stroking the top of Paige's hand, wondering why Chris had wanted to get rid of them, when they were a gift from someone that gave him another chance with Paige. Who had brought her back to him when she was ripped away from him screaming. All Dean right now was for Paige to wake up, so he could see her sparkling brown eyes again, to see the smile that she specially reserved for him, the one that made him smile and thankful that he gave their relationship a chance. He was soon brought from his trail of thought when the four in question walked in, he looked at Punk and then looked at the four of them. They had a lot of explaining to do/

"Look before you say anything, I just want you to know that I didn't know this would happen, I though by keeping the truth for them they would be safe, I know now that was wrong" suddenly said Maria, she was hoping they wouldn't have a go at her for her mistake but she also knew deep down inside they would, she put the only person who Dean loved in danger to the point thar she is in a medically induced coma. She had put AJ in the position that Dahlia could have strangled her to death or crushed her neck, because she killed her when she had hold of AJ, she didn't think before she acted and that was her biggest mistake.

"Forget that, what did Dahlia mean when she said _They took the girls when they were young_?" asked Punk, he was pissed like Dean was that Maria could have been so reckless like she was, she was supposed to be an older sister, to be responsible and yet here she was two months pregnant, putting her child in danger and her younger sisters, her actions could have killed her child, AJ and Paige. Punk was close to hating Maria for it, and was absolutely sure Dean already did. Dean and Punk looked between the four in the room waiting for one of them to answer, when the door opened again, Vincent walked in smiling at Punk and Dean hearing the question that was asked.

"She didn't mean anything by it" suddenly replied Chris, wanting to get rid of Vincent quickly before the girls woke up and before he could tell them whatever he thought was the truth. "She's a vampire that was trying to split up this family, it was just a lie, you just forget about" added Chris making up the excuse, he knew what she had said to Punk was true, he was horrified when he found out what is parents had done, how the had torn a family apart the way they had just to mend there's. He did have three sisters Maria was the only true one remaining, what happened to the youngest two his parents never said when he found out. He never spoke to his parents again after he found out, his mother died without telling him the full truth and his father was murdered by a member of the family the destroyed.

"You and I both know that's not true. Chris as does Sting. You are so angry at Maria for hiding her slayer secret when all she wanted to do was protect them, but you hide a secret that is worse that hers. You have known the truth all this time and never told anyone. Sting only knows because I told him" said Vincent in reply sitting on the chair that was between the girls beds, it was about time everyone knew the truth including. Dean and Punk got up to leave so the family could sort this out, neither of them wanted to know until Paige and AJ themselves knew it would be fair if everyone else knew before they did.

"You come back to me Paige, your the best part of me, I'll be waiting for you" said Dean kissing the top of Paige's head that wasn't a patchwork of bruises, scraps and stitches. She meant everything to him. He would truly be lost without her, he lad lost everyone else close to him, his mother, his father, his younger cousin, he was determined not lose her too, he wouldn't survive without her in his life. He rubbed her hand a little before letting go and walking to the door shortly followed by Punk. Both were curious but refused to know what Chris and Vincent knew until Paige and AJ were told. They had been through so much and still come out of it smiling, they just hoped they would be able to this time as well. The watched the television in the waiting room, noticing it was about what happened just minutes ago, how the building had collapsed, search and rescue were currently pulling survivors from the rubble. The arena collapsing was that the cover up that Maria and Sting come up with to cover the deaths of Heather and Dahlia.

"What are you talking about?" asked Maria looking at Vincent, having no idea what so ever that the two girls meant more to him that meets the eye, he had never given up when the police stopped their investigation. His parents went to their graves never knowing the truth of what happened to their girls. "Chris whatever it is just say" demanded Maria, she wasn't sure whether she really wanted to know what he was hiding, her secret almost killed their younger sisters and torn them apart, and if his secret was worse than his then it really could tear them apart. James noticing that Maria was getting stressed tried to calm her down, she had already but the health of their child at risk too many times today, he didn't want her doing it again.

"Paige and AJ" started Sting knowing that Chris wasn't going to tell them, Maria had a right to know the truth just like Paige and AJ did. He was planning on tell the pair of them the truth after the show that night, he was going to sit them down and tell them, then introduce Vincent to them who was the one who told him the truth and had the evidence to prove it. "They are really your younger siblings" added Sting feeling sorry for Maria, that she had to find out this way, Chris should have told her when he had the chance all those years ago. Sting ignore Chris when he tried to get him to stop, it only proved to Maria what Sting was saying was true, even if she didn't want to believe.

"But AJ survived the car accident as a baby, and Paige survived the complications of her birth that caused her to be hospitalised for the first four years of her life" said Maria not knowing what to think, let alone believe. She didn't want to believe it, it wasn't true. Paige and AJ were her sisters she had helped to raise them and looked after them when their mother died when they were just kids, she comfort them when their father was murdered. How could it be true, if Paige and AJ weren't her sisters then who was, there must have been a mistake, Paige and AJ are defintley her sisters.

"No Maria, AJ didn't survive the accident and Paige died at age three months old. Mum and Dad couldn't bare that they had lost two children. After Paige's birth they were told mum couldn't conceive again. So in order to repair their broken family they took two children from the hospital" said Chris finally relenting and confirming that it was true. "Paige and AJ are sisters, they are just not our sisters. When I found out I hated mum and dad, that's why I left and refused to repair my broken relationship with them, they tore apart another family rather that tell us the truth of what really happened to our little sisters" added Chris, revealing that the girls came from the same family, he didn't want to accept it was true and understood why Maria walked up to him tear ridden and slapped him the way she did.

"If they aren't our sister they who do they belong to, and who are they really?" asked Maria, she hoped they would have been part of a worse family, so she could say that her parents saved them, but in truth she couldn't say that for AJ as she was only 18 months when her parents stole her, she understood now why Paige wouldn't answer to her name when she come home from the hospital, why she seemed so fearful and why she felt so alone, it was all starting to make sense. Why they weren't allowed to go to the hospital to see Paige when she was there, why there weren't allowed to see AJ after the accident, why her parents said they were going to a formal party when they dressed in black on two separate occasions. It all made sense now.

"AJ's birth name was April Mendez Wolf, and Paige's was Saraya-Jade Wolf, I'm their biological older brother Vincent and, I have spent the last 26 years looking for AJ, and the last 18 years looking for both of them. My parents died never knowing what happened to April and Saraya, the investigators gave up on April two years later and when Paige went missing to they suspected my parents of murdering the both of them, and the hospital for covering it up, when they gave up looking I didn't I could still feel that my little sisters were out their somewhere" replied Vincent answering her question, he felt regret for having to be the one to inform Maria of who they really were but at least she knew now. "They are the two daughters of Isabelle and Valentine Wolf" added Vincent revealing who their parents really were.

"Wolf, as in the rich family one, if that is the case then you are Vincent their oldest child" suddenly spoke Chris, realising they were the two missing children from the news report, his parents had tore apart the most richest family in England, the ones that actually wanted their own children, it was all over the news when the girls went missing. His parents said they felt sorry for the couple as they would be doing the same if it happened to any of them, knowing they were ones responsible for the couple's pain. It made him wonder if he and Maria really knew their parents at all. They had hurt two people who would have looked after their children, give them everything they could and loved them more than anything, they never got that chance because of his own parents taking them away without a hit of remorse for the unsuspecting parents or guilt for what they had done. Maria just began to cry, it had all gotten to much for her, she could accept that Paige and AJ weren't her sisters, but she couldn't accept that her parents were monsters who couldn't admit to what had happened. Instead they did this. It broke her heart.

There was suddenly a moan, coming from where AJ was. Everyone in the room looked over to her and Vincent motioned for the boys to come back in, Punk ran straight to AJ's side, picking up her hand, wondering what Maria was so upset about and why Chris had a red hand pint on his cheek. At that moment AJ opened her eyes to the sight of her loving fiancée, and the people she thought were her family. She looked around her eyes sparkling with tears as she looked at Maria and Chris, her heart had broken at hearing what they were on about, none of them were aware that she heard it, it was something she wished she could forget but knew it would haunt her. She was worried about Paige's welfare the last she seen her before she blacked out was when Paige was lying on seats near where the other vampire woman was standing.

"Paige, where is she? Is she okay?" asked AJ on the verge of having a panic attack, it didn't help that she spotted Paige in the bed to the right of hers, it wasn't what she ever wanted to see, her little sister sickly pale, more than normal, with a breathing tube coming from her nose, IV wires snaking around her arms. And the beeping of the heart monitor. She knew Paige was disorientated earlier before she blacked out but she didn't look this bad. Tears began to slip from her eyes, at the realisation that she could lose her baby sister. Punk seeing this gentle pulled her towards him to hug her. Trying to calm her from the panic attack that she was having, it was all to much for her to handle, he had already worked out that she had heard everything they were on about, whatever that was.

"AJ" said Chris taking step towards her, when he reacted out to take hold of her hand, she retracted her hand, snuggling close into Punk's chest, he just smiled down at her, wrapping his arms around her in attempt to make her feel safe. She smiled up him, but looked at Chris and Maria as if she didn't know them, that's when James realised that she had heard what they had been talking about.

"Chris, she heard the entire conversation, she's looking at you like that because she doesn't recognise you or Maria any more" suddenly said James as soon as he noticed, he knew that was the problem, and honestly felt sorry for the families that had been effected, the Wolf family because there two daughters were kidnapped in what should have been a safe place and they were blamed for the murders and his own family because they were being torn apart right now. It was breaking his heart to see Maria like this and Chris not knowing what to do to fix the problem at hand.

"My name is April" suddenly said AJ, before looking away from the two that she once considered siblings, she looked towards Paige the only person she could call a sibling right now, in time she may learn to forgive them, Maria for hiding the slayer secret ultimately putting herself and Paige in life threatening danger, and Chris for keeping the truth about who they were away from them like he had. Vincent she would learn to call her brother once she had gotten to know him, but until that time, she would just call him a friend that saved her sister.

* * *

**Dun Dun Durrr. So Vincent is Paige and AJ's biological brother, they were kidnapped at young ages and had their names changed. Ge I feel sorry for Paige when she wakes up. Thank you to JustKimmy, Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Wolfgirl2013 and to the guest, for all your reviews. **

**Still more to come. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait. As Normal No Copyright Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the company they are contracted to. I only own Vincent, Enzo and Valentine from this chapter. Requested by Wolfgirl2013. Happy Reading.**

* * *

It had been a week since the so called Arena Collapse, over fifty people had been confirmed dead, many were still missing, some had been confirmed to be in hospital, Paige and AJ or rather Saraya-Jade and April being two of them. At this moment in time Dean was in his normal place, holding Saraya's hand just waiting for her to wake up, he had been wishing for the last week for some good news on her condition and for her to open her pretty brown and for him to be able to talk to her where she actually replies back to him. April was walking around the hospital with Punk and Vincent trying to get to know the latter since he was technically her biological older brother, he was telling her about their parents and the few memories he had of her and Paige, as well as what it was like growing up not knowing what happened or what his little sister looked like.

Finally Dean had been give some good news about Saraya, he really would have to get used to calling her that, if she accepted the truth that is. The doctor attending to her gave him the news that the swelling on her brain had gone down enough for them to let up on the drugs they had been giving her to keep her in the coma she was currently in, that was the best news he had received all week, to learn that she was going to be okay, and he could have his saviour back in his words, there wasn't much that could wipe the smile of his face at this point. Roman and Seth had come by to visit and were currently with him in her room. Dean hadn't told them what Vincent had told him, as he thought Paige should know that she isn't the real Paige Britani Harris but is actually the missing Saraya-Jade Wolf.

"So how is our baby girl doing?" asked Roman, finding it amusing that she had allowed him to call her baby girl. Although they weren't The Shield any more they were still close friends, Seth was still her best friend, Dean was still her unstable other half and Roman he still saw her as a younger sister that need to be protected. They always said that if The Shield had to have a Diva then it would be Paige as she was the only one to fit everything they would have wanted, plus they all got on with her. Dean looked up from where he had his eyes resting on Paige's hand, he could have sworn she had gained a little more colour over the last couple of minutes but he couldn't be sure.

"The doctor said the swelling has gone down so they are going to let up on the drugs that's keeping her in the coma" replied Dean that smile appearing on his features again at the thought of getting his Miss Hell In Boots back. Seth and Roman looked at each other and smiled also, that was the best news they had heard since finding out Paige and AJ had been admitted into the hospital as two of the casualties of what happened.

"What's the beeping noise?" suddenly said a whispered voice that sounded broken from the lack of use. All three men looked around at Paige with smiles plastered on their faces. Dean was also trying not to laugh, his first question would have been where I am? Or what happened? But Paige's was to do with the beeping noise that was echoing around the room from the heart monitor. Dean leant down to hug her soon joined by Seth and Roman. A mini group hug was fitting for Paige finally coming back to the land of the living. Everything was starting to go the way they wanted it to.

"Marry me?" asked Dean surprising not only Paige but, Seth, Roman and himself. He couldn't help but wonder if she would say yes to him. In all honesty he wasn't going to ask, he was just caught up in the moment and it slipped out. "I almost lost you Paige, and I never want to feel like that again, you taught me how to love when I came from a place where love was scares, you kept coming back whenever I pushed you away, I don't ever want to lose you. I want you by my side for the rest of both our lives, you bring out the good side in me, the side that does crazy things not because he wants to but because it's his way of doing the right things" explained Dean trying to explain why he had asked her all of a sudden. He was surprised when she pulled him down towards her, kissing him on the lips. "Should I take that as a Yes?" asked Dean to which he got a mischievous smile in reply, he knew what her answer was from there.

* * *

Maria was currently lying on a hospital bed getting a scan to see how her pregnancy was coming along and if the baby she is carrying is healthy. James stood by her side after hours of her explaining everything to him, he had forgiven her for what she had done and stayed at her side on the condition that she never does something so reckless without informing him first, especially since she was carrying their child. On the monitor it showed the child growing nicely and proved to be a healthy one. But the heartbeat was echoing, like there was more than one. It was worrying to James.

"Is the heartbeat supposed to be sounding like that?" asked James, worry clearly laced in his voice, he didn't know whether it was normal to show one baby one the monitor, but sounded as if the heartbeat was echoing. He only wanted to be sure his unborn son/daughter was okay and healthy. He could forgive Maria for not telling him she is a slayer by night and could also understand her pain of finding out what her parents had done to the Wolf family, and finding out AJ and Paige weren't her real siblings like she had been lead to believe, but he couldn't forgive her if anything happened to their child because of her recklessness.

"The echoing is because there is two heartbeats there. Congratulations Mr and Mrs Storm you going to be having twins" replied the nurse attending to them after taking a closer look at Maria's scan, she seen the smile appear on their faces before looking at the scan again. "You're having a son and a daughter" she added smiling at the couple before walking away to get the print out of the scans for the happy couple to take with them. She admired how worried James was about the well fair of his unborn children and how loving he was towards his wife, kissing her and hugging her when finding out they were having twins one of each.

* * *

Back with Paige, Vincent had told her and the boys the truth, about who Paige and AJ really were and what had happened to them, Paige appeared to be putting things together or at least remembering something, Dean was looking between the girls wondering how they had come out relatively normal after the whole ideal. Roman and Seth however didn't see, to know what to think, they thought they knew Paige and AJ but it turns out the poor girls don't even know their selves. Dean help Paige's hand gentley squeezing it to let her know he was their if she need him, he wasn't going to leave her just like Punk wont leave AJ, both men made a promise that they were going to stick to. No matter what.

"That explains why something about you seemed so familiar?" said Paige after putting things together. "It also explains why I didn't recognise the name I was being called or anyone around me" added Paige looking at AJ who must have felt the same way as she had done, but worse. Where as the name Saraya-Jade had always stuck with her, AJ wouldn't have known or remembered her original birth name or where she came from. Dean looked at her wondering just how much she remembered about her real family and of who she actually is, he had to admit she had taken all of this better than he first though, he also knew Roman would be come more protect of her now and Seth would be just the same. Hell you would be lucky if you seen Paige without Dean glued to her now.

"What exactly do you remember?" asked Roman more out of curiosity, he had asked AJ the samething, understanding why she didn't really remember anything, since she was so young when she was stolen from her true parents, Paige on the other hand seemed to be giving off signs that she remembered other things, maybe something from who her parents were, she recognised Vincent to an extent. And she had admitted that she now understood why she didn't recognise anyone around her when she was taken or the name they were calling her by, it appeared as if she remembered more.

"I remember a mansion, with security gates and camera's. A man with short dark brown hair but with braids in a pony tail at the back. A women with black hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. I remember apparently you as a child and another boy, we played together in the gardens of the mansion. There was an accident but that's all I remember" replied Paige revealing she remember more than Vincent had originally thought she would. It kind of brought a smile to his face, through everything she still remembered little bits about her true self.

"The mansion you remember is Wolf mansion, it's the place where you were actually born dad sent the security system up to prevent intruders in order to protect us. The man Valentine Wolf our father, the women is Isabella Wolf our mother and the other boy you remember is Enzo, a close friend of ours. As for the accident, that was when you ended up in the hospital in the first place. Alec tried to warn mum and dad but it was too late, the car had already come crashing through the gates" replied Vincent explaining everything she remembered, surprising her that she remembered where she lived for the first four years of her life and both their parents as well as Enzo.

* * *

Sting has left the hospital, he didn't know where he belonged there at the moment, Paige and AJ had Dean and Punk, each other, Roman, Seth and now Vincent. Maria didn't need him at the moment everything was fine with her pregnancy, she had James there to help her with everything she needed and her brother, she had the news she was expecting twins. Chris on the other hand didn't know where he fit in any more either, the truth was out Vincent was there and all three girls were angry at him for keeping such a secret from them. He had followed Sting out to the parking garage intending to stick with him since neither knew where they stood at the moment.

"It's about time" suddenly said a voice from the shadows, both men looked around to see if they could find where the voice was originating from. Sting could see the outline of a figure, tapping Chris to point to where the outline stood. Both men looked at each other and then back at the outline wondering what could possibly happen now. "Chris Harris the oldest child and only son of John and Anna Harris, the couple that committed the perfect crime, and Sting the man that became the legal guardian of both the younger girls and mentored Maria through her slayer training, just the men I was looking for" added the mysterious man, he didn't move from the shadows or attempt to do anything he just stayed there. Like he was enjoying watching them.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" asked Chris unaware that this person was probably the last person either of them expected to see. His presence would throw everything out of balance expect the fate of those close to him and his family. The mysterious man walked out of the shadow revealing himself. He was dressed entirely in black, his brown eyes starting at them, his dark brown hair wet from the down pour of rain, his tanned skin had several tattoo's dotted around but three stood out in particular, the names going around his right wrist in a bracelet style. _Vincent, April, Saraya-Jade. _

"How rude of me, I'm Valentine Wolf and I want what was taken from me and I want revenge on those who did it and kept the secret" said the mysterious man in black, revealing himself to probably be the last person they were expecting and the worst one that could possibly appear. If Valentine was back then nobody was safe only those he cared for and those close to his family, everyone else was collateral damage on his quest to getting what he wanted most. Revenge.

* * *

**Dun Dun Durrr. Valentine has arrived. Cliffhanger for you since I love you guys. Any way Thank you to Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Wolfgirl2013, Alex988 (Guest), and JustKimmy for all your reviews. Hope your enjoying the story and there is more to come. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait for the update, being having a few family problems. Any way No Copyright Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to the companies they are contracted to. Requested by Wolfgirl2013. Happy Reading.**

* * *

Things were going from bad to worse for Sting and Chris, they thought their day was bad enough having to learn that Paige now knew who she really was, but now they had come face to face with Valentine, someone they were told was dead, it made the pair all the more weary of Vincent as he was the one who informed them Valentine was dead, saying he passed away never knowing what happened to his two daughters who were taken from him at such young ages. Valentine had made it clear he wanted revenge on those who took his daughters, and the ones who hid the secret, that was what worried Chris the most, he was one of the people who hid the secret, does that mean he is a target?

At this moment in time Chris was with Maria, James, Punk, AJ, Paige, Dean and Vincent, wondering what was going to happen, Maria was part of the family that was now being targeted, she wasn't aware of what her parents had done but she would be the most likely target as she could cause pain to Chris, Sting and James all at once, it was worrying to think what Valentine could possibly do in order to get revenge. It turns out that Vincent was told that both his parents died by none other than Dahlia who had in fact turned Valentine into a vampire much like she had with him, except Valentine already knew who had taken his daughters and had spent his vampire life planning revenge upon the Harris Family.

"Vincent you know your father the best, any idea's what he is going to do" asked Chris still distrustful of Vincent, he hated being like it but he was, to make things even worse he knew how it felt as both of the girls that had called him and Maria older siblings, no longer trusted him. He could understand it, he could have told them the truth from the start but decided against it, thinking he was protecting them, but now he looks back on it, he could see that he was only protecting himself and Maria from the inevitable heart break, they deserved to know the truth of who they were and he denied them that for 12 years when he first found out.

"He's not the easiest person to figure out, I was under the assumption that he died years ago. But the best I can tell you is that he has probably spent his vampire years planning revenge, he will do what ever he has to, in order to exact revenge on those who tore his family apart" replied Vincent being truthful on what he thought he father would be like, after all who better to know a man than the person closest to him in appearance and personality. If Vincent had to guess then he would get Paige and AJ out of the way first, so nothing happened to them again, and would probably take Punk and Dean with them, since neither man had done anything wrong, other than love the girls.

"Oh this is for you" said Dean giving Paige something, he had left her side for about half an hour when he went to get something for her earlier that day. Giving her a little black box with a purple bow on top, Punk, AJ and Vincent look on smiling as Paige and Dean had told them what Dean had asked earlier, but Maria, James and Chris were surprised and curious at the same time, wondering what was going on. "It's only right that I give this to you" added Dean, watching as Paige slowly opened the little box to reveal a white gold ring with an onyx surrounded by blue sapphires, she smiled at it, on how he had thought of her when he brought it. Her favourite gem stones.

"What's going on?" asked Maria, her curiosity getting the better of her, for the first time in a while. She soon moved her hand to her stomach, feeling one of her twins kick, it felt like a kidney shot to her as if cause on hell of a sharp pain around that area. "One of the twins kicked, anyway are you two going to tell me what is going on?" added Maria when she seen the people she was with look at her with worry, she brushed it off and asked the same question as she did before, she really wanted to know what the ring was for, maybe it was a promise ring, as she couldn't see Dean asking Paige to marry him just yet as they appeared happy how they were with the dating stage.

"I asked Paige to marry me a couple of days ago" replied Dean seeing the surprise wash across both Maria's and Chris's faces. "I didn't plan for it, it just slipped out when she woke up. I don't want to lose her so I asked her the question" added Dean, explaining when he had asked her the question, that was when all the lights in the little room they were sitting in suddenly went out. Punk gripped on to AJ tighter, as did Dean with Paige, neither man wanting to lose the girls again, not after what happened at the arena. Vincent moved to stand between the girls, tapping them in way he had taught them he would if he wanted to let them know it was him and they couldn't see, it was then he heard the so familiar English voice.

"Sorry to interrupt, I was just coming to take my children home and their other half's" suddenly said the voice, it was funny that the voice could strike fear into Chris, more than the appearance of the owner of the voice could, the light suddenly flickered back on to reveal, Valentine sitting in the chair that Vincent had occupied just moments before, a soft smile planted on his face, as he admired his three children standing together reunited after so long, he was at least thankful that Paige and AJ were raised together as siblings, but still angry people could do such a heartless thing. Chris stood and moved in front of Maria trying his best to hide her baby bump from him although he was sure it was useless. "Don't worry boy, I'm not here to exact revenge, I just want to take those five home, where they belong" suddenly said Valentine, putting Chris at ease for the time being, he was wanting revenge but at least he still kept his manors.

"Dad, why didn't you come and find me when you turned to a vampire?" asked Vincent, feeling slightly hurt that his father didn't come back for him when he turned, but was thankful he was here now, Valentine looked at his oldest child and only son with sorrow in his eyes, he watched over Vincent every day as a vampire, and made sure he had the best upbringing, he just wished that he was there to spend time with his son, just like he wished that Isabelle and himself could have gotten to raise their daughters have lived with all three of their children happily as a family. Like they had planned to and dreamt of doing for so long. Everything that happened with his family could not be reversed, he couldn't go back in time and warn himself that is daughter were going to be kidnapped and raised by his arch enemy, nor could he change that Isabelle died never knowing what happened to her daughters or if they were even alive.

"I watched over you every day Vincent, made sure you went to the best adoptive parents, I sent you cards and presents for your birthday, Christmas even Easter. I was there but I couldn't put you at risk when I couldn't control this side of myself like I can now" replied Valentine, being honest with his son, he stayed away to protect the only child he had left at the time, he couldn't lose Vincent like had lost both Paige and AJ and like he had lost his soul mate in his wife Isabelle when she died. He walked over to his three children, smiling a soft smile, before turning back to what remained of the enemy family as he saw it. Glaring at Chris in particular for the role he unwittingly played in the entire thing, he was angry but he wasn't evil. He maybe be wanting revenge but that doesn't mean that he is going to be a heartless monster, he has three children to get to know again, something he was going to take join in doing. Especially when Paige his youngest children resembled her mother Isabelle.

Hours later and Maria was back at the house she shared with Chris, not sure whether she should be worried or let biog-ons be biog-ons, her parents had done a terrible thing by taking AJ and Paige away from their birth family, and now because of that Valentine wanted revenge on what remained of her family, it made her wonder whether he would come after her, he had clearly seen that she was with child. Surely he wouldn't be that heartless when he had three children of his own, he knew what it was like to be a parent, he wouldn't take it away from anyone else would he? Questions like these just continued to float around Maria's head, the more she thought about it the more she became afraid and worried at what he might do. It also made her wonder if he would go after Sting.

Valentine was taking the five back to England where Vincent, April and Saraya were born, or AJ and Paige were born since they had grown up being called those names, he was at least thankful that Saraya-Jade remembered her true name, it was the name Isabelle had her heart set on, when she found out that she was going to be having another baby girl, they had both decided upon Vincent, where as he had gotten to choose April's name, things were finally looking up for his small family and he was finally fulfilling the promises he made Isabelle before her untimely death. He looked around at the airport they were currently at, seeing how Dean had his left arm wrapped around Paige and holding one of her hands in his right hand, he smiled softly to himself as it kind of reminded him of what Isabelle and himself used to be like, he also admired how Punk held AJ close to him, stroking her brown hair while whispering loving words to her.

"It's amazing isn't it?" said Vincent following his father's line of stare between his two sisters, he knew his father's dream of one day reuniting his family was coming true, as it was the same one that Vincent himself had dreamed of, finally getting to meet his sisters again, and be the older brother he was meant to be to begin with, then his thoughts went back to Chris and Maria, how they replaced him in his job, mainly Chris who knew of what his parents had done and yet denied them the truth instead he carried on like nothing was wrong, there was also Sting who must have known something was up, a child doesn't stay in hospital constantly for four years where the family don't visit them or completely change in appearance when they come from hospital as AJ had.

"It is, finally having my three children back, seeing you all grown up and finding out the girls have found someone to love them and stick with them no matter what. Even when I arrived they stayed and protect them. I know everything has changed, that all three of you are adults and you a vampire but you three are still my world, only know do I understand what your mother meant" replied Valentine turning to Vincent, he only took his eyes of his two daughters for a moment, and when he turned back they were gone, he was starting to worry and panic when he heard Vincent quietly laugh from beside him, when he returned his gaze to him, he noticed April and Punk sat the other side of him, so naturally he turned his gaze to his left where he noticed the two unoccupied seats were now filled with a smiling Saraya-Jade and Dean. That was a sight that brought a matching smile to his face that they had decided to sit with Vincent and himself on their own free will.

"So where are we going?" asked April and Saraya-Jade in unison, causing a bigger smile to appear on Vincent's face, at how they had been separated as a family for so long, but could acted as if nothing ever happened, this in turn cause a smile to appear on Valentine's face that his two daughter could have warmed up to him and Vincent so quickly after find out a truth that would have destroyed any others, Dean and Punk just looked at each other and smirked, they often did this, but it was only when they were at their happiest when they did, both men had to admit this was the happiest they had seen the girls in a long time. Dean had often been told by Paige or Saraya-Jade that she didn't feel as she belonged in the Harris family that she was part of, it turns out she was right about not belonging there, he hoped she had finally found where she belonged.

"Back to England where you two were born, to Wolf Mansion" replied Valentine answering the question, "I want you two girls to know who you really are, and where you come from, I want to get to know you and these two boys who have stayed with you" added Vincent, explaining why he had asked Punk and Dean to come along, he wanted to know about his girls and that meant getting to know Punk and Dean too, something he was willing to do.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read this story, a special thank you to Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Nafiondf Aof, Wolfgirls2013, and Alex988 (Guest) for all your reviews. Hope you like this chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. Writers block it sucks, anyway No Copyright intended I alone own Valentine, Vincent, Isabelle, Enzo, Luke, Dr Warwick, Anna and John all other rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the companies they are signed to. Requested by Wolfgirl2013. Happy Reading.**

* * *

It had been a couple of months since Valentine had taken Paige, AJ, Vincent, Dean and Punk back to England, he had been doing all he could to get to know his three children again and even invited Seth and Roman to join them, something that both Paige and AJ were thankful for. Things were going well Valentine had personally got to know Punk and Dean, more so he could decided whether they were the right men for his two precious daughters. Vincent had been winding his younger sisters up, for anyone who didn't know the family you would think they had never gone through the experiences they had.

Seth and Roman had arrived about two days ago and had been given a full tour of the house by Valentine who personally thanked them for looking after his daughters while they did the job they dreamed of doing, something he had approved of since he watched their matches. For the time being it seems as if Valentine had forgotten all about his revenge on the remainder of the Harris family, he had already decided a few minor details, like he would leave Sting out of it since he was relatively sure the man would have said something if he was concerned and also he was aware Vincent told him the truth. He would also leave Maria alone on the condition she wouldn't go all vampire slayer on him, as he stuck to his morals even as a vampire. Chris on the other hand was not so safe, he had known the truth and hidden it from his daughters, also Maria and Chris's uncle would be a target as he had helped them in their plot and covered up.

Today Valentine had promised to tell the girls how they went missing, he also agreed to let Punk, Dean, Seth and Roman hear to since they too knew the girls and understood them better than he could have hoped for. At this particular time they were in the main parlour, Seth and Dean were either side of Paige where as Roman and Punk were each side of AJ, with Vincent in between them and Valentine in front of them. He started with AJ's story, but always calling her by her birth name which Vincent had explained to Seth and Roman the girls real names.

"April was so young when she was taken from the hospital, just 18 months. We had taken you to the hospital for your check up since you were showing symptoms of a rare condition that runs on your mothers side of the family. Dr Warwick took you to the baby ward to check you over, Isabelle and myself waited for over an hour before calling Dr Warwick again, when he did come back he said that something had happened, a trainee got you mix up with another child and you were sent home with another family. He gave us a name but when he went to their address they informed us they were never at the hospital that day neither did they have any children, we got the police involved but they couldn't do anything, since there was no evidence of what happened. Dr Warwick was fired from the hospital after the incident at police recommendation" said Valentine explaining the day AJ went missing and the why she was at the hospital in the first place. While also reliving the memories he would rather have stayed forgotten.

"I was five at the time, and staying with our neighbours to the left, when dad told me what happened I didn't know what to think other than I failed as an older brother, I remember at school I would search April Mendez Wolf in attempt to find anything that could tell us what happened to you" added Vincent remembering that day like he had looked it a crystal ball and watched it happen. It was a day he hoped would never happen again or to any other family. Valentine gave something to AJ, a picture showing her just days before she was taken, with Vincent holding her both with smiles of their faces. "You were wearing a purple frilly dress that day with the matching shoes, mum dressed you in it since you refused to wear anything else" added Vincent hearing the slight giggle coming from AJ, as her cheeks were slightly red from embarrassment

"You were such a cute baby" said Punk looking at the picture of his fiancée as a little 18 month old, her wide smile and happiness at being in her favourite dress and with her older brother. Valentine smiled at seeing how Punk had reacted to the picture of AJ when she was younger. He looked at the one he had of Saraya-Jade, when she was that age, and the one when she was four just before she too went missing. "What about Paige, how did she end up in the hospital the day she went missing?" asked Punk more out of curiosity, he knew how his future wife went missing now he just wanted to know what happened to the woman that was to become his new little sister.

"Saraya-Jade was playing in front of the house, with Vincent and the next door neighbour boy Enzo, I was working from home that day, where as Isabelle was out visiting her brother Max, my own brother Luke was over that day watching over the three of you. It happened so suddenly, one minute you three were happily playing then the next a silver car came crashing through the gate and hit both Vincent and Saraya-Jade, Luke called me and the emergency services, Isabelle arrive home moments after the accident. She and Max went with Vincent where as Alec came and got Enzo and warned us about something he overheard but I was so worried about you two I didn't listen properly, I went with Luke in the ambulance Saraya-Jade was in. Your injuries were not as bad since Vincent here seen the car coming, he pushed Enzo out of the way, seeing there wasn't enough time to get you to safety as well he shielded you using his body" said Valentine pausing for a few moments at the memory of the day both of his children were hit by a car. Vincent risked everything to ensure he didn't lose his second sister although it was in vain.

"You were in hospital for a week, before you disappeared. It was unlikely you went anywhere on your own since you could barely stand let alone walk anywhere due to your open wound fracture on your lower right leg. Luke and your mother went to visit you and spend the day entertaining you, when they got their you weren't there but a note was left. From Dr Warwick saying that he had found somewhere you would be more happy and looked after, police thought after that, that either myself, Isabelle, Luke or Max had killed both of you girls and that Dr Warwick was just an innocent victim, in the whole all-deal" finished Valentine, finally giving Paige the pictures of herself when she was a baby and when she was four taken the same day she went missing.

"Why did they take Paige and AJ? And why given them to the Harris family to raise?" asked Seth looking at the picture of Paige the day of the accident, she had a black lace dress on with a silk ribbon around her neck also black, she was sitting in the lap of a man that looked similar to Valentine but had a mess of curls for hair like Vincent did and a beard, it was the guess of Paige, Dean and Seth that the man was Luke, Valentine's brother.

"Dr Warwick was Anna Harris's cousin. John Harris was my arch nemesis, he owned a company similar to my own, and believed everything that I had achieved and had should have been his. When tragedy hit the family, I and Isabelle gave our condolences to them, but Anna seemed attracted to April, we didn't think anything of it at the time. Then when Saraya-Jade went missing too we received various phone calls, emails and letters from Dr Warwick saying that both of our girls were together and happier than they could have been with us" replied Valentine in answer to the question in which Seth had asked.

"Mum and Dad received a picture a year after Paige went missing, it was a family picture of John and Anna Harris, their two children James and Maria, then AJ and Paige. Neither Paige or AJ looked happy in the picture, it was almost as if you two knew you didn't belong there" added Vincent, informing them of how they knew it was The Harris Family that had the pair. "John Harris's idea of revenge upon dad was to take his two youngest children and raise them as his own" added Vincent telling the six listeners the idea of revenge and why the two were taken in the first place.

* * *

Back in America, James was trying his hardest to calm Maria down, it was now more obvious that she was pregnant, since her bump had become much bigger. She had been worry constantly since Valentine paid them all a visit and took Paige, AJ, Dean and Punk with him. She was worrying about the revenge he wanted against her family, and over the fact she hadn't heard from either of the two she considered sisters. James had attempted to get in contact with Seth and Roman but had no such luck it was as if both of the girls refused to have anything to do with the family that raised them even if what they were lead to believe wasn't true.

Maria and Chris had since mended their broken relationship, he had finally accepted that she was a Vampire Hunter and that she knew his sisters were wrestlers working for WWE, where as she had accepted that he knew that Paige and AJ were actually Saraya-Jade and April Mendez Wolf. She had also accepted his reason for doing so. Together with James the siblings went through their parents old documents, trying to find any reason why their parents would choose the Wolf daughters in particular.

"Maria, Chris you might want to come look at this" suddenly said James looking over a piece of paper for the third time, just to make sure he had read what it said correctly the first two times. He showed his wife and tag team parter the paper he had found, detailing two plans involving Anna's first cousin Eric Warwick and the other detailing blackmail, of someone both John and Anna went to school with. This is what brought Maria to tears, at the realisation of what her parents had done was no accident as she had hoped it would be, but they had planned everything. The only thing she didn't understand was why he parents would aim at Wolf family.

"My whole adult life I have been hunting and killing monsters of the night, I thought they were the only monsters of this world but it turns out we had been living and raised with the real monster the whole time. Vampires can't help who they are or their lust for blood but Mum and Dad, they chose to tear apart the Wolf family to take AJ and Paige from their real family just to spite their real parents" said Maria sitting down on desk chair trying so hard to hold back her tears, it turns out AJ and Paige weren't the only two living a lie, so were Chris and herself.

As the trio were working their way through John and Anna's office the office phone began to ring, everyone was a little hesitant to answer it at first as the number came up as unknown, as all three were still rather weary of how Valentine was planning revenge, they didn't know whether they should answer it or just ignore it. When the answering machine picked up the job they were surprised to hear the voice of Valentine on the other end. Maria picking up the phone straight away.

"Hello, this is Maria speaking" wearily said Maria, not sure how Valentine would react to her or even what he would say. Maria suddenly took a deep breath and released it, almost in relief on what she was being told but her expression said that she was confused. "I don't understand my parents died years ago, how could ….." Maria was suddenly cut off to which she seemed even more confused. Maria soon but the phone back on the holder, still looking rather confused at it, but also appeared to be relieved at something she was told. When she looked up from the phone she was met with two rather worried looking men.

"He's willing to make a deal, he will leave me, and you two alone, if we give him the location of mum and dad's private third house and if you Chris tell him everything you know about the circumstance it which Paige and AJ ended up with us" said Maria, surprise that Valentine was willing to let the three of them go. "He said he is willing to let us go because we like them were deceived, that James wouldn't have a slightest clue on what's going on and because he said he knows what it is like being a parent and wouldn't force the same fate he and Isabelle suffered on someone else" said Maria revealing what Valentine had said, he was willing to put aside his hatred for their family to let the three of them go, since he could see they had nothing to do with it. "He also said that April and Saraya-Jade are fine, they have settled happily there. He also said he will send a video message over" added Maria now realising that Valentine the bad guy her father had made him out to be.

* * *

**So that was the long awaited sixth chapter. Anyone else curious as to what Valentine is up to when he asked for the location of the secret third house? Any way all will be revealed. Soon. A special thank you to Wolfgirl2013, Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Nafiondf aof, Alex 988 (Guest), and JustKimmy for your reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, so as you know there is only a few more chapters left of the story. It is longer than expected. Anyways enjoy this chapter, all comments welcome. As normal No Copyright intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the companies they are contracted to.**

* * *

Months had passed and as promised Valentine sent a video of Paige and AJ showing them around the huge mansion that they now called home when they were in England, and also of telling Maria, James and Chris what they had been doing during their time there, like they had been reunited with Luke, Valentine's younger brother. It had settled Maria a little bit knowing that the girls were okay. Chris had sent over the location of the third house that Valentine had requested and personally told him over the phone everything he knew on how Paige and AJ ended up with his family. Valentine had kept his word and left them alone, but not before warning Maria of something.

At this moment in time, Maria, James and Chris were with Sting, going over everything including the reasons why Valentine could possible want that location, deep down they knew the reason but they didn't want to accept it. After all it would only add to the list of treacherous things that John and Anna had done over the years. Neither Maria or Chris could accept the reason why Valentine wanted that location, James had come to accept it as did Sting.

"Sting, Valentine mentioned something about my baby girl becoming the next chosen one, is that true, would she be the next Vampire Slayer?" asked Maria more out of concern of what her daughters life would be like growing up, if Valentine a vampire knew that her daughter would be the next chosen one after herself then who else did, it brought so many questions to mind, she had even informed James of what Valentine had said, he too was beginning to question whether they could protect her from the evils of the world and still be able to bring her up normally.

"It's true, I know you are worried, we will put things in to place to make sure that no harm comes to her, Valentine had informed you, which was kind of him considering he wishes vengeance up on your family" replied Sting being honest, he would have expected Valentine to hide the truth about that but instead he had done the opposite almost out of pity for what was to come, after all Maria was eight months pregnant and due to give birth soon. Yet she still had things to do on her list before she gave birth.

"Paige and AJ, I still want to mend are relationship, after everything that has happened, they were the ones who were thrown in the deep end, with Dahlia and Heather attacking the arena, finding out Vincent is their older brother who's a vampire, the arrival of Valentine also a vampire, then you have them finding out their actually the Wolf girls. Neither one of us have done anything to try and comfort them or ask how they feel about all of this, instead we have been worry about me and my pregnancy" said Maria stressing the point the Paige and AJ were the ones that had been through the most and had been forgotten about in the midst of everything.

"Yeah, they are back in the US this week, since WWE European tour ends tomorrow. So we be able to talk and catch up with them then, it will be good being around the pair again" said Chris agreeing that they had in a way forgotten that Paige and AJ had been thrown in to the middle of everything. "I wonder if they want to repair the broken relationship or are stubborn like the Wolf family are known for?" asked Chris wondering if they Wolf side would shine through now they knew who they really were. Many things flashed through his mind on that one, all the times both of them had had their heart set on something to the point the refused point blank to change their minds.

* * *

**~In England~**

WWE was at their last venue in England, the O2 Arena in London, Valentine, Vincent and Luke had front row tickets to watch the girls in action. At this moment in time it was The Shield and CM Punk vs John Cena, Kane, J&amp;J. Paige and AJ were nowhere to be seen at the moment but considering how unpredictable the pair of them were, it would be no surprise if they did turn up with a few handy objects in hand.

As to be expected Triple H was down at the rings side supporting those he considered his allies, he would be there to intervene if need be and no doubt he would have Big Show at the ready back stage since he was the latest weapon against those who didn't obey to his orders. Stephanie didn't seem to have much to do with The Authority any more, she was more interested in making the Diva's Division something to be proud of. The matched ended with The Shield and CM Punk winning, Triple H tried to intervene but was stopped by Randy Orton doing a surprise RKO, Big Show also appeared but was caught out by a rather annoyed and different looking Sheamus. John Cena ended up with a broken nose where as Kane just walked off followed by a limping and rather beaten J&amp;J.

Later in the night it was the Diva's time, Valentine had a smile on his face one that was matched by his brother Luke, as they had enjoyed the show so far, Vincent knew what was coming next, and he was looking forward to his father and uncles reaction since they had no idea what AJ or Paige's entrance music was or even ring gear was like. The Bella's music theme started, both of them looking unhappy and ready to fight. They both got into the rings with a microphone each. Looking at each other and then to everyone in the crowd.

"Paige, AJ we want an apology for what you did to us last Monday night on RAW, you girls attacked us for no reason, now come out here and …..." Nikki was cut of by the suddenly entrance music that blasted through the arena, Vincent's smile grew when he watched the entranced video. AJ appeared at the top of the ramp, smiling like a complete Psycho, she too had a microphone, waiting almost daring one of the Bella's to say something that would give her a reason to attack.

"We attacked in retaliation, you two started this, we simply did what no one else had the guts to do, we stood up and fought back against you" replied AJ making it clear she wasn't going to apologise like the twins had demanded. Brie was about to say something when a demon like scream blasted through the arena, signalling Paige's arrival, if anyone could make a statement then it was Paige, she could be sweet and insulting at the same time. Like AJ she stood at the top of the ramp just waiting, smiling at everyone.

"You two want an apology, for what exactly? For not lying down and letting you two have free reign of the place or for standing up for what we believe in" said Paige, the fire that was in her eyes said that she was ready and would do everything she could to return the Diva's division to it's former glory, AJ to had the same goal, and when you had the Wolf sisters vs The Bella Twins anything could happen, from a petty battle to world war three, either way you could tell it was going to be entertaining, and that the division was going to change.

"Paige you pushed me of the stage stopping me from helping my sister and AJ attacked her for no other reason than being a saw loser" replied Brie, smiling slightly when John Cena appeared, unaware of the both Paige and AJ also having a back up plan when it came to things like this, and as usual they were expecting Cena to appear. AJ and Paige smiled at each putting plan B into motion, knowing that they could out with Cena without really trying after all he was the good guy that everyone hated.

"Rose's are red, wood chips are beige, I'm sorry that I pushed right off this stage, It's not like I hate you, I like you a bunch, It's just you have a face, that I just want to punch" suddenly said Paige apologising in a way to Brie for pushing her off the stage, but also insulting her and also being completely honest, when she said Brie had a face she wanted to punch. The look on the Bella's face proved to be a picture, they couldn't really say anything as they had asked for an apology, something they had received from Paige even if it wasn't what they expected.

"And if you think I am going to apologise to you two barbie dolls, then you have another thing coming, I can't beat Paige's apology, I mean she just summed it up in one" added AJ, giggling away to herself at how sweet and insulting her little sister was. Also imagining what it was going to be like when Cena found out the little surprise they had lined up for him, especially when it was someone who could rival Brock Lesner for destructiveness and Rusev for generally anger. "Oh before we forget we anticipate Cena coming to your aid so we asked a friend of ours to drop by" added AJ hearing the oohs of the crowd as they waited to see who this friend could be.

Suddenly out of nowhere the NXT champion Kevin Owens appeared, ready to fight like he always was and the determination to help the Wolf sisters burning deep in his eyes, after all he owed them one for helping him make a surprise main roster début and get his hands on Cena at the same time. Both of the Bella's looked on worried at the scene that was unravelling before them, neither Michael Cole or JBL doing much to settle their nerves on what could possible happen or the outcome of the sudden brawl between the men.

"Oh Nikki before I forget, I will get my Diva's title back, just like AJ here will win the tournament for the Women's title, and this will be OUR HOUSE" said Paige smiling at the crowd around her, she had waited for so long to say that, and render the Bella's speechless like they were there. Times were changing neither Nikki or Brie were in charge of the Diva's Division any more, Paige and AJ wanted that control and they were going to get it, even if that meant war. The division will be something to be proud of again like it was in the era of Melina, Trish Stratus and Lita, the fighting champions.

* * *

**~Time Skip A week later~**

Back with Maria, she was deciding on the names of the twins she was carrying along with James, Sting had quite rightly pointed out that she was eight months along and hadn't picked names out for her children which is something most couples would have done as soon as they found out the gender of the child they were having. Chris was trying to work out what he would say to Paige and AJ when they finally met up to mend their broken relationship, he wanted everything to work out but would understand if they turned both Maria and himself away.

"How about Amy Marie for our little girl?" asked and suggested James liking how he got to pick the name of their daughter, he always said he would like a daughter so he could spoil her and treat her like a princess just like her mother, where as he wanted a boy too, so he could pass down all the knowledge of the wrestling business he had if they wanted to be come a wrestler, and do all the father-son things together. He was lucky enough to be having both.

"I like it, how about Alan Eric for our son, yours and Chris's middle names together" suggested Maria wanting a name that would represent both side of the family although the Harris side didn't appear to be worth knowing. James smiled and nodded at the name, liking how she wanted it to be off both men that would be in it's life father and uncle. Maybe one day the situation of Paige and AJ would turn into a story of how through everything, the girls still managed to forgive those involved and move on with their lives.

"How is AJ doing with wedding planning? and Paige for that matter" asked James looking over to where Sting was and also seeing a concentrated look on Chris's face, although AJ and Paige didn't know where their loyaties lay except with each other as well as Punk, Dean, Seth and Roman, he still cared he would always see the girls as younger sisters that needed to be protecting, even if they didn't want anything to do with his wife or tag team partner, he made a promise to the pair when he proposed to Maria, a promise he had every intention of keeping.

"AJ wants a big white wedding, complete with a three tier cake, where as Paige wants a dark themed one, and said she doesn't care where she is married as long as she is marries Dean" replied Sting smiling at hearing Paige tell him that, she wasn't one for matching a fuss, or for fancy things, she was the simple type, all she wanted was to be with Dean. James smiled at this as did Maria, even Chris was brought from his trail of thought at hearing what his the younger girls were like. He would ask them how life was going for them when he seen them again. He like Maria wondered my Valentine wanted the location of their parents third house then it dawned on him, they could still be alive.

"Sting what are the odds of mum and dad still being alive?" suddenly asked Chris, the looked he received from Maria said it all, she had also being thinking the samething, that it wouldn't be surprising if they were alive, they had taken Paige and AJ from their real family and hidden it like it was a normal thing to do, so it would be nothing to learn they were alive just another of their evil tricks, that she and Chris got caught in the middle of.

"I don't know, do you think that would be the reason for Valentine wanting that address?" replied Sting, finding surprising that Maria didn't argue with the logic that Chris had come up with, it appeared as if she had lost all faith in who her parents were and everything they stood up, like she had finally accepted that her parents were monsters who wished to destroy something to fix something that wasn't broken.

"That would be the reason why my brother wanted that address, I convinced him to leave you too alone" said a man with an Irish ascent, he looked like a cross between Valentine and Vincent. James, Maria and Chris were a little worried as to how this man had gotten into the house and also by the fact he said that Valentine is his brother. Sting didn't seemed so surprised to see him, only greeted him like an old friend.

"Maria, James, Chris this is Luke, Valentine's younger brother. I invited him here" said Sting introducing Luke to the three who looked both worried and confused. "He convinced Valentine to go after the ones responsible for tearing the family apart rather than the two who were innocent in the entire thing" added Sting, seeing the look of relief flash over Chris and Maria's face along with the one of thanks appear on James's.

"Valentine merely wants revenge on them, plus he was planning on leaving Maria alone as long as she didn't go all vampire slayer on him, and James you didn't have a clue what was happening. I seen your reasons for not telling AJ and Paige the truth when you found out, you wanted to protect them, and telling them who have only broken who they were as people, so I thank you for thinking of them when you found out" said Luke thanking Chris for putting AJ and Paige before himself when he found out the truth, something that appeared to be rather surprising to Chris. "By the way the girls still want you in their lives, they still think of you two as family even after all of this" added Luke, a satisfied smile appearing on his beard cheeks at seeing them smile at that, after all that was the main reason for him going there.

* * *

**So this story is coming to an end, but there is still time for another cliffhanger and of course Wolfgirl2013 gets to decide the ending. Anyways a big thank you everyone who has read this and a special thank you to Wolfgirl2013, Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Nafiondf Aof, Alex988 (Guest) and JustKimmy for all your reviews. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Guys, so here is chapter eight, an unexpected surprise in here. As usual No Copyright Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the companies they are contracted to. Happy Reading.**

* * *

As they had planned to do Maria, Chris and James met up with Paige and AJ to talk to them and mend the relationship that had been broken, the trio had hope with them since Luke had told them the girls still wanted them in their lives and still considered them family, they were also curious if this was another reason why Valentine hadn't hurt them, as to not disappoint the girls. Maria had only two weeks left until her due date, and had been annoying both Chris and James by saying she looked and felt like a wale, that she was unattractive and would never get her figure back.

At this moment in time the trio were waiting outside the café they all loved going to, waiting patiently for the arrival of the girls, who had given them a time to meet, unusually Maria made it clear they would arrive early so neither of them felt as if they were being stood up, she wanted to prove that she was still the sister they grew up with regardless of being pregnant. Right on que both girls arrived, alone which surprised them since Dean had been stuck to Paige since the arena attack and it always appeared as if Punk was sown to AJ, the pair appeared to be laughing at something and smiling away happily to themselves, still not afraid to show who they were.

"Hey how are you girls doing?" asked Maria as soon as they reached them, a bright smile on her cheeks as seeing them again in person rather than video message, she was surprised at the hug she received of both girls, as was James and Chris when they too received a hug, the two still cared after all of this, by now Paige and AJ smiles had gone from one of laughter to a genuine smile, it really did amaze Chris, he was sure they were just coming to say there was no ties between them any more.

"We're good, you know work, wedding planning, same old same old" replied AJ, pointing down to Maria's stomach, "How mini you and James doing?" asked AJ making Maria laugh at that one, she never really thought of it as two mini me's before, but that was something only AJ could think of and something she had truly missed. James also smiled as even he hadn't though of it like that, but he would remember that for future references when it come to the girls.

"Oh Chris, we just want you to know we forgive you, you were trying to protect us, you did want any older brother would have done, so we thank you and still want all three of you to be part of our lives, and family" suddenly said Paige bringing one of the biggest smiles to Chris's face, she had stamped out the fear of being rejected by the two he considered family and was also pleasantly surprised at hearing they forgave him and still wanted the trio to be part of the family and their lives. "We want you too meet everyone, properly this time" added Paige, neither of the trio refused the offer as it would be something to meet the wolf family properly, instead of them appearing out of the blue as they had so far.

* * *

**~Time Skip 30 minutes later~**

Half an hour later and the five were in a park, walking towards a bench where, three men were stood. All with dark hair and brown eyes, it seems to be something that ran in the Wolf family. As they walked up to them, Maria and Chris noticed how Vincent had become protective of the girls, but a smile still appeared on his cheeks, Valentine didn't seemed that phased that the trio were there to look at him you wouldn't think he is on a war path for revenger, then there was Luke who like last time appeared to be calm and caring towards those around him, like Vincent a soft smile graced his features.

"Christopher, Maria, James. I am Valentine Morgenstern, Vincent, April and Saraya-Jade's father, and owner of Morgenstern's Internet safety and Home Security" politely spoke Valentine, being civil and introducing himself properly, he had promised the girls he would be nice and he wasn't about to break that promise. He smiled at both of his daughters when he seen the sparkle in their eyes, he had gotten to know them well over the last couple of months, he had lost them once and he refused to lose them again, especially over something silly like not keeping a promise.

"Hey, I'm Vincent Taylor Morgenstern, the oldest child and only son of Isabelle and Valentine Morgenstern and older brother of April and Saraya-Jade" said Vincent, kind of liking the idea both of his sisters had come up with, they worked well as a team, made him feel like he hadn't missed out on knowing them and also made him feel like part of their team, they had comfort him when he missed Heather and through his broken heart even when they didn't know him that well, him smiling now was thanks to them.

"Hi, I'm Luke Morgenstern, Valentine's younger brother, the uncle of these three minx's and the softer and smarter on out of us two brothers" added Luke sniggering slightly at the look of Valentine's face and the roll of eyes he got from his brother, he caused both Vincent and April to burst into laughter, where as Saraya-Jade's response was to hug him tightly, trying to hide her laughter, Maria, Chris and James all smiled at how the girls had settled with their true family. Still unaware of what the five of them together had come up with, if of cause the trio accepted their idea and soon to be proposal.

It wasn't long before the things took a turn for the worst, at the arrival of three particular people. A women with the same red hair as Maria and skin tone in the middle of two men one had light urban hair where as the other one was blond, the woman and the blond had green eyes where as the dark haired man had brown eyes. Chris and Maria looked on shocked at what they were seeing, where as Vincent went into protective older brother mode standing in between April and Saraya-Jade, a rather angry look appearing on his normally soft features at seeing them again. Luke was now standing behind his nieces and nephew where as Valentine did the most unexpected thing, he stood in front of Maria, Chris and James as if protecting them.

"My son and my girls" said the woman, still not receiving anything in reply other than a discussed look from Maria and Chris, the woman picked it up fast that they were aware of the truth, on what she and her husband had done. She now only hoped she could be forgiven for past mistakes, not that she would consider them that.

"No AJ and Paige are Valentine's daughters, who you two took to spite him and Isabelle, and you lost Maria and me when you fake your own deaths" replied Chris, saying what he was thinking, feeling all of his suppressed hatred and anger boiling up inside, he wanted to lash out but refused to hurt those he still cared for, he was more of a man than his father ever was or will be.

"Aaah!" suddenly screamed Maria, feeling a sharp pain through her stomach, everyone looked around to her, all expect the three who had arrived moments before, they didn't seem to care what was happening. Vincent being a gentleman rushed to her side, where as Luke placed a hand on Paige and AJ's shoulder, keeping them safe and giving them comfort.

"She going into labour" said Valentine, knowing the signs, from Isabelle when she was expecting all three times, Maria happened to react the same way as Isabelle had, which brought back memories he had forgotten, "Vincent take her to the hospital, take James with you and stay there, we will discuss the proposal later when Maria has less things to worry about" spoke Valentine actually showing his kinder more caring side that he keeps hidden from the world, only his family see this hidden side. Chris quickly kissed her head before Vincent did as ordered.

"Eric, Anna, John it's over, I know you came back for Maria's twins you have been watching both your children, forget what pathetic plans you have, and try and reunited with your son and daughter before it is too late, Valentine was lucky these two accepted him as their father, don't wait until there is too much water under the bridge to reunite with them" wisely said Luke, keeping eye contact with Valentine, who knew he was lucky that both his daughters accepted him as their true father although hesitant but it was understandable, they had opened their hearts to the truth and to him, Luke and Vincent.

Valentine left with Luke, Paige and AJ while also giving Chris the option of coming with them if he chose to, something that had surprised Chris as he had expected Valentine to leave him with his estrange parents, to sort things out with them. Chris had chosen to go with Valentine, they went to the hospital where he found James pacing back and forth in the waiting room and Vincent oddly enough seemed anxious, he wanted to ask what the five were planning but though better of it, since Maria was the important one and her twin children, which were about to enter the world.

* * *

**So …... What do you think? Anyways a special thank to you to Wolfgirl2013 who requested the story. As well as to Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Nafiodf Aof, Alex988 (Guest), JustKimmy and Wolfgirl2013 for your reviews. And a thank you to everyone who had read this so far. Apologise for short chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys so this is chapter nine, there will be one last chapter maybe two depending on how it plans out. As Normal No Copyright Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and to the companies they are contracted to. I only own the plot and the non wrestling characters. Happy Reading.**

* * *

After sixteen long and painful hours of labour Maria had finally brought her twin children into the world, as expected she was tired and screamed at James a lot during those hours as well as squeezing his hand so hard he was sure she had crushed, of course James thought better than to say anything about the pain in his hand considering his wife was experience childbirth. Chris, and the five members of the Wolf family waited patiently in the waiting room for news on Maria and the twins. At some point Anna, John and Eric arrived something that didn't sit well with Chris or Valentine, who made sure to keep his children as far away from them as possible, he was determined not to let history repeat itself. Chris was thinking about what the proposal could be.

It wasn't long before the maternity nurse that was seeing to Maria appeared, followed by James, who had a bandage around his right hand, a soft smile on his face which disappeared when he seen Anna, John and Eric, as he didn't want them anywhere near his wife or his newborn twins. He glared at them before going to join Chris, who to his surprise was talking to Vincent, Paige and AJ smiled at him, a reassuring smile that was telling him everything was going to be alright. Something that actually did succeed in what it was supposed to do. He smiled at them in return, the proposal plaguing his mind too but more the welfare of Maria and the twins.

"What happened to your hand James?" asked Valentine, you could tell by the way he acted and asked the question that he was a caring father figure, and that he had indeed being through the same experience that James had just been through. James looked over to him, then looked down at his tightly bandaged hand, smiling a little to himself, as he though of Valentine going through the same thing three times over with Isabelle, it really did bring a smile to his face that a man as tough as Valentine could have been brought to his knee's by his wife during childbirth.

"Maria, broke it, she has a tight grip when she wants to have" replied James still with the mental images of Valentine and Isabelle flashing through his mind, it did raise the question if Isabelle actually did do something like that or if it was just his imagination going wild. "Did Isabelle ever do that to you with any of yours?" asked James, more out of curiosity than anything, he wanted to bound with the only other man who had been through it he could trust in a weird type of way, Valentine smile and nodded in reply looking over at his three children, remembering what Isabelle was like.

"She did, she crushed by left hand twice and my right hand once, as well as screaming at me that she would never let me near her again, I made the mistake when she was in labour with Vincent of saying my broken hand was the most painful experience, Isabelle being herself screamed at me saying she was going to find away for us to swap places so I could feel the pain of childbirth, I encouraged her after than and ignored the pain from my broken hand" said Valentine telling the story of what Isabelle was like, unaware of his children listening to his little story and smiling, all three being able to imagine their mother screaming at their father for putting her through it, as well as putting him through hell with crushing his hand three times.

It wasn't long before the maternity nurse return with a smile on her face, looking at James in-particular, when he looked up at the sandy blond women he smiled at her and stood up as if to greet her and asked for news on his wife and twins. The nurse smile grew as she gave him the little bundle of joy she was holding in her arms, James smile grew even bigger, it was time to start the biggest adventure of his life, with Maria at his side. He was going to be hard and terrifying at points but it was something he and Maria had decided they wanted to do together. With the people they called family around them, her pregnancy was anything but normal with being a vampire slayer during the nights, a professional wrestling velvet and knock-out, as well as finding out that her two younger sisters were actually the missing Wolf girls and her parents were the real monsters she had been fighting against.

"Congratulations Mr Storm, you have a beautiful healthy baby daughter, your son has had to be put in an incubator as he was having trouble breathing, he is at his mothers side who is doing fine, all she asks is that Anna and John Harris as well as Eric Warwick to stay away from her and her children" said the nurse delivering the new born baby girl to her father, informing him of his wife and sons well being and delivering the message the new mother had wanted. "You can go a see her now" added the nurse before walking away, a smile placed firmly on her lips as she made another couple happy with their new born child or this case children since they had twins.

It wasn't long before the small group made their way to Maria's room to see her sitting in her bed and looking over at her son, she smiled at the ones who entered when she finally took her eyes of the little boy in the white baby grow and blue blanket. Her smile only grew when she seen her little girl wrapped in a pink blanket with the letter A in the corner.

"Congratulations Maria and James" said Valentine, he knew how they were feeling or at least how James was, as he had been there three times and felt proud every time, knowing that the little bundle of joy he was given was his and Isabelle's and another part of their dream coming true, although he like Isabelle were terrified and didn't know what to do when they had Vincent, as he was technically there guinea pig with parenthood, they got it right by the time they had Saraya-Jade, and they had the help of Luke and Max on all three.

"What are you going to call your bundles of joy?" asked Luke, remembering how he felt at finding out he was going to be an uncle, he didn't want children of his own, but was happy to be the world's best uncle, he was excited when Valentine told him Isabelle was pregnant with Vincent and just as excited by the time of the third child, but was more protective after the disappearance of April. His excitement came back when he received a message from Valentine saying that there was something he wanted to show him, when he arrived at Wolf Mansion that day after so many years he was surprised to see Vincent there, with four others and even more surprised when Valentine told him the two girls were April and Saraya-Jade, and the other two men were the girls finance's. He had unending happiness when he found out his family had been reunited after so long, Isabelle would have been over joyed as would have Max is they were alive to see it.

"Our little boy here who was born first is going to be Alan Eric, after his father and uncle, where as baby girl who is twelve minutes younger is called Amy Marie" replied Maria, she was smiling happily to herself at everything she had and everyone in front of her. If you told her about three months ago that she would have Paige and AJ at the hospital with her throughout the entire labour period she would have told you it would have taken a miracle, but here they were standing by her side with her husband and brother, like nothing had happened. And if you had told her she would have had the support and congratulations of Valentine, Luke and Vincent, she would have asked you what you had been on to say that, but again here they were with her like they were family. That's when she remembered Valentine mentioned something about a proposal, when she went into labour in the park, something that was starting to make her wonder.

"Valentine?" suddenly said Maria after a few moments of silence, when the man in question looked at her, she smiled a soft but curious smile which oddly reminded him of Saraya-Jade when she was up to something when she was still with them as a child. "In the park just after I went into labour, you mentioned something about a proposal to Vincent, you said you would talk about it when I had less things to worry about" added Maria, Valentine looked to his brother, son and daughters wanting to confined in them first that it is the right time for this.

"Hold on a moment, I just want to make sure it is the right time with Luke, Vincent, April and Saraya-Jade" replied Valentine, wanting to make sure they were ready since it would effect them just as much as Maria, James and Chris, if not more. He knew how much Saraya-Jade and April meant to them, and if he was honest he didn't want to hurt them when he first arrived, yes he wanted revenge but he wouldn't hurt a two who were just as innocent and hurt by the whole situation as his two beautiful daughters were, no matter what Chris may have thought he wouldn't have done anything to Maria, she was expecting, he had lost two out of three of his children because someone took them away, he wasn't going to do that to another who didn't deserve such pain. And although he never showed it he did understand why Chris hidden the truth from his girls, he would was an older sibling himself and he would do anything he could to protect Luke even now.

The group of five walked out of the room, leaving the trio to wonder what is was the proposal was about, and why the wanted to wait until Maria had less things to worry about. For the time being, the pair went ever side of Maria and sat there, they were two of the most important men in her life the others being little Alan and Sting. About fifteen minutes later they walked back in, the expressions not giving much away as to what they were talking about or what the proposal was about.

"We discussed if we think Maria is rested enough to know, and we think she is as are the two of you" said Vincent making them all the more curious as to what it could be, Luke was stood in the middle of Valentine and Vincent, with Vincent having his arm around AJ's shoulder, keeping her close to him, a smile on his lips as he remembered how happy he was to see his younger sisters again after so long. Valentine has his arm around Paige his youngest in a protective way but also loving, he always told the three of them, he had lost them all at one point and to him that was the most painful thing, never knowing if he was going to get them back or if he had lost them forever, but through everything including his transformation into a vampire he kept hoping he would see them again, fate who have it that he was reunited with his only son and two lost daughters all at the same time.

"I have seen how much the three of you care for my girls, and how much they care for you, so I come up with an idea that would ensure neither of you three lost them and vise versa, it saddens me every time I see them down because they miss you three. You took care of them when I couldn't and that is something I am thankful for everyday, that Saraya-Jade and April had two people three when James came to care for them and love them as much as the three of would have and always have" added Valentine telling them he had basically being observing them even when they didn't know it, it was thanks to them that he got to see his daughters again, grow up and well, being who they were.

"So we would like to propose the idea of all three of you joining the Wolf family as official members" added Luke proposing the actual idea and seeing the three curious faces turn into shocked expressionless ones. They had clearly not been expecting something like that, it was a chance to leave behind the bad and start over again. Paige and AJ looked at each other and just laughed, their true family was giving the three that loved and cared for them a chance to become part of what they were as a thank you for what they did.

"I know when we first met I wanted revenge, but the truth is I never planned to hurt either of you, James you had no clue what was going on or who John and Anna were, Maria you maybe a vampire slayer but you were expecting children, I know how it feels to loose children because someone took them away, I would never force someone else to feel that same pain, and Chris you did what any respectable older brother would do to protect their younger siblings, I would have done the same with Luke and still would. But more importantly the pair of you were just as innocent as my girls and hurt by it more than they were, but through everything you still deserve to have a family that loves and care for their own, that is what we are offering you, somewhere you can belong and be safe, and where little Alan and Amy will also be protected from anything that wishes harm to them" said Valentine, being honest with them, he did want revenge but against the people who took his girls away from him, not the children who were as innocent as his own in the whole thing.

"Can you go outside for a few moments so we can decide this together please?" kindly asked Chris probably the most surprised out of the three, he wasn't expecting the proposal or the confession from Valentine, all this time he thought that Valentine was undeserving of Paige and AJ, because he was willing to hurt his sister and her husband as well as himself, and yet through that confession he realised how wrong he was, if anyone was deserving of having the two girls it was him, he loved them through everything. Chris could now see what Valentine's plan was, he only wanted the location of his parents because he wanted revenge on the three who had caused so much pain and distress to the Wolf family, he cared for those who were caught in the cross fire.

The five nodded and left, the trio seeing the hope in Paige and AJ's eyes at the possibility of having them as part of their real family. Once out side the trio began to discuss whether it would be a good idea to join the family or if they should go it alone not being part of either. Maria had the deciding vote, as James had voted to go with them a be part of the Wolf family and Chris had gone against it, saying that Valentine could have been making up that mini speech, he wanted to be with Paige and AJ again but he couldn't trust their father, even if he had been kind and protected them and said he didn't understand why. Maria looked between her husband and older brother, before looking at her son in the incubator and then at her daughter the next slayer, she was sure her daughter Amy would be in danger as long as people knew about her and her son would need medical care for a while, due to his breathing problems. She had to do what was right by the twins now, not want she or her husband or even siblings wanted. She knew her decision she just had to convince the one against it, to agree with her.

* * *

**So that was chapter nine, what do you think Maria's decision will be? Anyways thank you to everyone who has read the story so far. And special thank you's to Wolfgirl2013, Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Nafiondf Aof, Alex 988 (Guest) and JustKimmy. Story Requested by Wolfgirl2013**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys, sorry for the wait. So this is the second to last chapter. One more coming. As normal I only own The Wolf Family name as well as Luke, Valentine and Vincent. All other rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the companies they are signed to.**

* * *

Maria had quickly come to the decision of joining the family but not because she wanted to be with Paige and AJ again, but because it was the only way to protect her children from a similar fate that she and her brother had gone through, plus with Amy being the next Vampire Slayer she would be in more danger than anything, then there was the problem of her parents and uncle returning from the dead more than likely to get their hands on something, that something being either one or both of her children, something she will never let happen. She had a feeling that they hadn't return to face up to what they had done and put things straight with Valentine.

"I vote to join them. It is the only way to protect my twins, I am a mother now and I have to put them first, yes I want to make things right with AJ and Paige, and I can see you point of view Chris but I generally do believe that Valentine was telling the truth when he said he had no intention of hurting us, like he said we were hurt by the entire thing worse than anyone" said Maria explaining her decision to both James and Chris, a small smile appeared on her lips when she had actually persuaded Chris to agree to it.

Shortly after they had come to decision they called Vincent, Valentine, Luke, Paige and AJ back into the room, Vincent standing in between both of his sisters with a small smile, he felt happy knowing that they were by his side. Valentine and Luke stood just in front of them, in a protective way, although Valentine trusted the three in front of him, he was still protective of his three children. Maria, James and Chris smiled a genuine smile at them all, wondering what the reaction will be, they had literally offered them everything, a chance to escape their own family which had changed a lot since the revelation, and start over in a family that had done nothing wrong, only look for their missing members and wanting revenge on those who had taken them.

"We have come to a decision on the proposal you made us" said Chris, still a little unsure on whether it was the right thing to leave the Harris family to join their parents mortal enemy family the Wolves. By now both Paige and AJ were looking down not wanting to show that they were hopeful as they were expecting the worst so they didn't get their hearts broken by the rejection if it should come. Vincent took hold of a hand of each of them in attempt to comfort them as best as he could with the skills he learnt as an older brother.

"We accept your offer of joining your family" said James, seeing the tears in the eyes of both of the girls when they looked up, surprise was there as well, he could see that they were expecting the opposite to the answer they got, which goes to show that they know Chris better than he thought they did. A smile soon appeared on their faces, and the hug they both gave each of them was incredibly tight, save for Maria who they went gentle on since she had just brought two beautiful children into the world.

"Welcome to the our family, I can promise you that you will get all the protection you need against enemies and have our support when you need it" said Luke, welcoming them to the family, so he now had two adopted members to their family and an adopted in law in James, Vincent lent out side of the room and came back with a pink and a blue balloon. Handing them to James and giving Maria a gift bag, as well as several cards. One from each of the five that were there.

* * *

A couple of weeks past before Anna, Eric and John made another appearance, everyone of the Wolf family including the new ones were at the Mansion back in England, Dean and Punk had joined them again like they had the last time, enjoying the time they spent with Paige and AJ. Roman and Seth joined them this time, surprised about where the girls were actually born and lived for a short period as well as meeting their father and uncle. It came as an even bigger surprised to see Maria and Chris there also.

"So hows my best girl doing?" asked Seth as soon as he seen Paige, hugging her tightly when she practically jumped on him, a smile planted firmly on his lips at seeing her so happy, it was the happiest he had seen her in a while, when he thought about it he hadn't seen her this happy since she started to date Dean, around three years prior. He had missed her since he rarely got to see her backstage when at work, and they hadn't met up for a while outside of work. Roman hugged AJ tightly before swapping with Seth and hugging Paige, Vincent watched from a far, he remembered meeting them at the hospital and how much they cared for his younger sisters.

"I'm good, how the architect and the power house doing?" replied Paige asking her own question in reply seeing them both so happy, it was like the mini gang was back together again. They had also received a video message including everything that had happened and told them about each family member who they had been reunited with, the message also said how much the girls missed their close friends.

"We're cool, so this is where you two live huh, I have to say, it's amazing just fitting for the princesses that you girls are" replied Roman, bro hugging both Punk and Dean as did Seth, the four had been reunited with the girls and each other as it had been a while since they had spent any time together. Valentine had left early that morning in order to track down the three who had faked their own deaths, it was time they faced him once for all, they couldn't hold anything against him, he had his children back and his wife had passed during the car accident many years ago. He made a promise to the new parents that he would protect their newborn children, a promise he would keep to.

He had found them at the park where Maria had gone into labour, they appeared to be searching for something, although it was unclear to Valentine what it was they were looking for. He had decided to go at this alone, not wanting to get anyone else involved, in his eyes it was a war that started a long time ago and now it was time to end it, he promised Isabelle he would protect their children and reunite their family once for all. He had succeeded in reuniting the family now it was the on going task of protecting them, first against the ones who ripped his family apart. It was then that Valentine noticed something on the floor, it recognised it as Maria's missing chain and pendant, quickly scooping up, it dawned on him that may have been what they were looking for.

"It's about time you came to face me" said Valentine scaring the three he was referring to a little, Eric and John stood in front of Anna in a protective way, Valentine only smiled, noticing how time had aged them horribly especially John who he assumed was the oldest of the three, where as he was no longer fazed by time as he was an immortal who would watch over his newly formed and reunited family.

"Valentine!" said John in complete shock that his nemesis was standing before him not looking a day older than when he last encountered him. A slight smile appeared on Valentine's features at seeing them appear to be so shocked, it was clear to him now that they didn't think they were going to have to face the consequences of what they did. Something they were hopefully going to work out was inevitable.

"Who do you want, we don't have your girls any more, they are with Sting, Maria and Chris" said John attempting to get out of it, it was very clear to Valentine that they weren't aware that he had reunited with his girls again, or that their own children had joined his family to protect the twins and start over, washing their hands of the bad that had happened and starting to mend their broken hearts which their own parents had caused to them.

"April and Saraya-Jade are safe, with their brother Vincent and uncle Luke, as well as their friends and your two children, who accepted the offer of joining my family. But my question to you is what are you doing here?" explained Valentine finishing up with a question of his own. He had an idea of what they were after, and that something would more than likely cause pain to the new parents, if the hunch he has turned out to be correct.

"Nothing that concerns you, it only concerns Maria, James and us. You have no part in this" said Eric, seeing Valentine playing about with his phone, like he was getting something up or looking through it for something. When he stopped fiddling around with he turned it to show them where it appeared to be a video call, Maria not looking to happy that they were there and had decided to come back into her life after all this time and after everything they had done.

"What is it you want, since you are talking to me now Valentine has my permission to find out, since he has kept to his promises" said Maria over the phone, the anger and frustration in her voice was crystal clear to hear, she was not happy she had to interact with her parents again, as she had been avoiding anything that had something to do with them and what they used to, the only excepting being the Wolf family who had offered a once in a lifetime chance and protection to her twin children.

"Your daughter, we want your little girl, we will raise her away from all of this, somewhere where she will never know of her true heritage, of being the next slayer. Where she will be safe, she will be away from all of this" said Anna to her daughter not showing any emotion to how her own daughter would actually react or even think to the idea of one of her children being taken away from her.

"My daughter isn't going anywhere with you, if you really cared then you would have protect me from becoming a slayer, so don't give me that crap about wanting to protect her, I can do that much better than you could and even better with the help of Valentine and the rest of the Wolf family, the people who will guide her with love that she needs, so NO your not getting my little girl" said Maria, hanging up on the phone after, signalling that was the end of the conversation they were having.

"I will do want I must to protect my family, even if that means embracing the monster in me to do it" said Valentine, putting his now reunited and newer family before anything else, and thinking of Isabelle, who would have been proud and over the moon if she was here today, to see that he had done as he had promised and brought together two families into one, he knew in his heart that Isabelle would have loved and cared for James, Maria and Chris like they were own children, she had a big heart when it come to that as did Max who was always happy to accept new members of the family as it gave him another person to love and care for.

"Fine, lets end this once and for all and show the world that Valentine Wolf has been alive this entire time. We will see you in the old cemetery, where your long since dead wife and her pathetic little brother rest" said Eric, regretting it fast when Valentine appeared in front of him, angry burning like a raging fire in his eyes and glaring daggers at him. Acting before he thought about it, Valentine took hold of Eric and in a blink of an eye snapped his neck before leaving, not showing a hit of remorse of guilt for killing someone, especially when that someone deserved it.

When Valentine returned home, he confessed what he had done to Eric, as he didn't want to hide secrets, that is what destroyed the trust and love in the Harris family, so he refused to go the same way, to his surprise Maria nor Chris were angry although he suspected they knew why he had done when he informed them of the insult that was said about his brother in law who he cared deeply for, like he did with all family members. They come up with a game plan with the help of Sting who had arrived late due to business with WWE, he hugged them all and shook hands with Valentine, Vincent and Luke, who had kindly welcomed him to their home and reunited him with the people he helped to raise and train in wrestling.

* * *

A few hours later seen Valentine and Sting waiting for the arrival of Anna and John, they were stood in front of a particular grave, one that Valentine had promised to take his daughters to visit as well as their other halves and Roman and Seth if they wished to come, it was a black granite head stone with a picture of a howling wolf at the top to signal the family they were part of. There was also a picture of the person burred there with the date of birth and date of death either side of the picture, then under neither were two short paragraphs and a heart with two names on it, the name of the person was also above the picture.

_Isabelle Maryse West-Wolf. Born June 11th 1971 – Died October 21st 2001. Daughter, sister, friend, wife and mother, died never knowing what happened to her two girls. Love is something she cherished especially for her three children Vincent, April and Saraya-Jade as well as her husband Valentine Wolf, her brother Max West and brother in-law Luke Wolf. _

_Forever is not today, not tomorrow or a century that will come, but a lifetime. And I promise to love you forever... Happy Promise Day. _

"This is Isabelle's grave, she asked me to put the bottom paragraph on, a while go after the girls went missing. She said if she died before we found them then put it on so all three of our children know how much she loves them. She was wonderful loving woman who wanted nothing more than to have her own family, to love her children, yet it was taken away from her when both April and Saraya-Jade went missing, she protected and loved Vincent until she died, when I became this I stayed away from him to protect him" said Valentine explaining who's grave it was

"Well well, look who is here, and at her grave no less" said Anna, making both Valentine and Sting look up at them, Sting noticing straight away the stakes and other weapons that they had with them, it appears that they had finally figured out that Valentine was indeed a vampire, it was just unknown to them that Vincent was also one, or at least he thought that they didn't know he was one.

"We are going to do what should have happened a long time ago" said John pointing a sharp edged, seemingly home made stake at Valentine, who didn't appear to be to phased by the jester, actually the opposite, a smile appeared on his face as he looked back at Isabelle's tomb stone again before returning his line of sight back at the two he had to deal with to end the entire thing.

"Actually your not going to do anything, you see the police have just heard everything you said, and are on the way here, since you two are wanted in the disappearance of April Jeanette Wolf and Saraya-Jade Wolf" said Valentine, not wanting to get into a fight but knowing it was necessary if they were going to survive until the police arrived. Like Sting he was aware that they may have to kill them in order to protect themselves or injure them to an extent they wouldn't fight back against them.

The choice was made for them when John pointed his cross bow at Sting and fire a wooden stake from it, knowing he was now a vampire, but wanting to take him out of the equation so it would be two versus one when it come to Valentine. The stake hit Sting in the shoulder, causing him to screech out in pain and drop to the floor, leaning against a near by tomb stone, he attempted to pull the stake out but thought better of it when he felt the searing pain shoot from his shoulder. Valentine concerned leant down to him, about to help when another stake just missed his ear.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want this to be over" shouted Valentine, caring more for the well being of a companion and the feelings of Chris and Maria then his revenge which he had spent years planning, especially how he would make Warwick suffer for being a trusted medical doctor and betraying their trust by taking his girls away from him., as for John he was going to kill Anna in front of him then watched as he suffered and begged for death. Then he would have killed John himself, he hadn't come to a decision on how he would have done it as he was interrupted when he received a message from Dahlia saying they had found his daughters, to which he went to the hospital and waited for the right time to reveal himself, slowly forgetting about his revenge plot as he had what he wanted most in the world, Vincent, April and Saraya-Jade back in his life.

Valentine caught the stake that Anna had thrown at him, lunching it back at the pair and hitting her in the upper leg, causing her to scream out in agonising pain and fall to the floor, holding her wound in a feeble attempt to stop the blood loss, John ran to her side and help tie it up before doing as she asked and attempted to finish the job of ending Valentine once and for all. He got up and rushed over to Valentine pulling him to his feet and punching him with all the strength he could muster, Valentine only sighed in response.

"I'm a vampire John, its going to take a lot more than a measly punch in the face to stop me" said Valentine, standing there and taking the hits and kicks from John, laughing to himself at the attempts to knock him off his feet. "Now this is how you hit someone with an effect" suddenly said Valentine. Knocking John back several yards before walking over to him, his eyes turning from their black vampire colour, back to the brown it which he shared with both girls, he looked around for a quick second when he could hear the sirens of the police and ambulance coming. But a second was all it took for John to drive a stake through Valentine's torso.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed the story. A special thank you to Wolfgirl2013. Kenn, Faith, Dawn, Nafiondf aof, Alex 988 (guest) and JustKimmy. Story requested by Wolfgirl2013**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, so here is the final chapter of this story. I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have had while writing it, it has been as usual challenge. As normal No Copyright Intended all rights go to the wrestlers mentioned and the companies they are contracted to, I only own the Wolf family name and Vincent. Valentine and Luke. Happy Reading.**

* * *

Lucky for Valentine, John Harris had missed with his attempt with a stake to the heart and impaled him in the stomach, still painful as anything but not a death shot, the police had arrived and seen the bloody scene. Before anything else happened Sting explained that Anna had launched several stakes at the pair of them and Valentine was merely acting in self defence. John had stabbed a defenceless Valentine in the stomach just moments before they had arrived. The police took this in to account and would use it in their case against the couple that was now under suspicion for a lot of things including kidnap and attempted/planned child adduction, as well as attempted murder. The medics were quick to get to Valentine who urged them to help the others first, not giving them a reason to do so.

That was several years go now, Valentine and Vincent were no longer vampires, as they had found someone who could reserve it and turn them back to humans once more. With the help of Maria, AJ and Punk arranged their wedding and were married two months after the confrontation, with all their friends and family there. Dean and Paige were still planning theirs but enjoy every moment they spent together. As to be expected since the arena collapse, Seth refused to leave his WWE sister, they were always there to support each other both in and out of the ring, like Roman was for AJ.

Valentine had kept to something he had promised Isabelle, and taken his three children, son in law, Dean, Seth and Roman to Isabelle's grave, there he gave something to his girls, Paige received a black and purple sapphire necklace, with the explanation that their mother had it specially made for her, it was going to a fifth birthday present, but Isabelle never got the chance to give it to her. And AJ receive a silver bracelet, with her initials on it, which had been changed slightly to go with her married status. A.M.J.W.B standing for April Mendez Jeanette Wolf Brooks. Vincent had received his a long time ago, but was happy above anything that the family had been reunited after all the time they had spent apart.

As for the wrestling fans, they got their dream, as a super show did happen, but not what the were expecting, instead of two wrestling companies there were three. And Valentine had helped to fund it as he seen how much his girls loved the business. He had gone in to partnership with WWE, helping with merchandise and charities, Luke helped out wherever he could as did Vincent, as the Wolf family business also supplied the security at each event both weekly and monthly, as well as the yearly ones when it come to the Hall of Fame and Slammy Awards.

The super show really was a once in a lifetime event, as WWE teamed with TNA and ROH to give fans that event they had been dreaming about, and something special happened there that all WWE fans had wanted for a fair while. The reunion of the SHIELD, this time permanent, AJ was now at Punk's side as his velvet and tag team partner when he needed it, as well as his manager. Paige she had her hands full with her boys, The SHIELD, she was at ring side when they need her, and had become their manager, and velvet, in return they supported her during her matches and WWE had officially made the "Siblings" Paige and Seth public, Stephanie noticing how they no longer corrected people backstage decided to go with the stories and had no rejections from either one.

The fans also got to see only friends turn in to enemies for the night a pull of some epic matches and also got to see the Icon vs The Dead-man, in a one of a kind match, they also got to see the Russian Bull go through Suplex City and The SHIELD, meet one of the legendary stables, Austin Aries vs Daniel Bryan, The Wyatt's getting awake up call when The Hardy's and Dudley's team together and pulled out all the stops when Tables, Ladders and Chairs were used as well as anything else that wasn't nailed down, including JBL's hat and Michael Cole. The Diva's division was now changing and NXT wrestlers had come up for one night to help those already on the main roster. Needless to say, that Alliances were made, hope was given to the fans, all three companies had a ball, and old friends were reunited as well as old rivalries re-sparked. WWE really had done it, they brought the once in a lifetime dream event, reality.

To top it off the legends of each company was there from Hulk Hogan right down to Lita, who got involved, partnering up with Trish Status, Paige and AJ to take on The Bella's, Alicia Fox and Victoria. Each side fighting to their best, AJ going psycho, Paige tapping into her Miss Hell In Boots persona, the Bella's switching places and Victoria being herself, anything could have happened in the match but it ended up with Victoria walk out on her team mates, watching from the top of the ramp as they lost their match. A smile on her face at what she was part of. History at its best.

A memorial was held for all those who died during the attack by Dahlia who was revealed to be working with Valentine to find Paige and AJ, she had never meant for the pair to be hurt, in fact the escape that she had Heather were going to take had been blocked. It was later revealed that Heather and Dahlia were intending to let AJ go with Punk, and Heather was going to return Paige to Dean, and that Paige had been hurt when the crowd attempted to run, to safety, Heather had in fact saved Paige's life, that day the opposite of what most suspected.

Paige and AJ had come up with a solution to their names, and one they had told their father about. AJ would keep her full name but AJ being her nickname that she liked to be called, where as Paige since she had two had combined the names together, so she was now Paige Saraya-Jade Wolf, known in WWE as Paige "Miss Hell In Boots" Rollins and soon to be Paige Saraya-Jade Ambrose, since they had arranged the wedding together, deciding they didn't want a big white wedding but a different one, something usual, something that was them.

You maybe wondering what happened to Maria, James, the twins, Chris and Sting. Well Valentine kept to his promises and obeyed to their wishes of not wanting to live with family but on their own, so he gave James the key to their families of country house, which had all the security needed it was in need of updating but it was liveable. He had given Chris and Sting the keys to the penthouse that he and Isabelle once owned, again with all the security needed.

As for the twins he made sure they were always protected, especially little Amy who would have the best training and weapons when she was older, as she had the fate of becoming the next slayer. With the help of the Wolf family they were treated like royals, just like Vincent, Paige and AJ had been when they were with their real family. Luke had stayed with his family, there when needed and spending his time helping with the partnership and understanding why the girls loved the business so much, they had passion for what they did, and were good at it, they could sell everything to the crowd and it amazed he quickly understood why his niece AJ was called the Queen of Mind games, and why Paige and Seth were okay with the sibling storyline that was likely to last.

Vincent was now in training with Sting to become a wrestler, as he now had the dream of joining his sisters in the company, he understood why they loved it so much, they loved to fight and had so much energy, that WWE really was the best place for them to be. It showed who they were, and how they loved they were. Of cause Paige, AJ, Punk and The Shield would help train him whenever they could spare the time.

As for Anna and John Harris, they were trailed and sentenced to life in prison for the crimes they had committed, turns out the police had stopped their investigation for the two missing Wolf girls and Vincent's adopted parents was actually one of the investigating police officers and his wife, they loved him like their own until their deaths. Even now Vincent visits their graves and thanks them for looking after him and loving him the way they did. Anna and John were both trailed on the case of child adduction of April Mendez Jeanette Wolf and Paige Saraya-Jade Wolf. As well as the attempted murder of Valentine Wolf on two occasions and Sting on one occasion. They were also trailed for the deaths of Isabelle West Wolf and Max West. Both found guilty on all counts, justice had finally court up with them.

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, a special thank you to Wolfgirl2013 (requester), Kenn. Faith. Dawn, Nafiondf aof, Alex 988 (Guest) and JustKimmy. **

**If you are interested to see the upcoming stories then they are on my profile page, along with current stories and the update on the WWE High Situation. **

**Thank you all again, I appreciate everything when it comes to this story, I hope you liked it. **


End file.
